And suddenly you had a crush on me
by TheMandMs
Summary: Amy verliebt sich in einen ganz bestimmten Marauder und ihre beste Freundin Lily und sie setzen alles daran, sie zusammen zu bekommen. Dabei kommen sich auch Lily und James näher, denn der hat sich verändert. So sehr, dass Lily ihn schon fast mag. Fast !
1. Prolog

**.-°Prolog°-.**

Müde und doch irgendwie wach ließ sich der schwarzhaarige, schlaksige Junge vor dem Feuer nieder und starrte in mein Gesicht. Er sah seinem Vater immer ähnlicher. Nur die grünen Augen, die aufblitzten, wenn er mal wieder intuitiv etwas durchschaut hatte, erinnerten an seine Mutter. Unwillkürlich musste ich lächeln. Wenn ich ihn sah, fühlte ich mich gar nicht so weit von Lily und James entfernt, obwohl sie schon seit so vielen Jahren tot waren. Nur die blitzähnliche Narbe auf Harrys Stirn erinnerte daran, in welch dunklen Zeiten wir lebten. Noch war er sicher, hier von den Mauern Hogwarts' geschützt, so wie wir es einst auch gewesen waren. Wir. James, Lily, Remus, Amy, ich und ja, auch Peter.

Ich spürte, wie augenblicklich der Hass in mir aufkeimte. Aber auch Peter hatte damals noch zu den Maraudern gehört.

»Sirius!«, grüßte Harry leise. »Wie geht's dir? Alles in Ordnung?«

Ich nickte. »Ja. Und jetzt sag mir, wieso du mich um die Uhrzeit treffen willst.«

Er lächelte und fuhr sich verlegen durchs Haar -eine Geste, die 1:1 hätte von James stammen können.  
»Nun ja, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir mehr von eurer Schulzeit erzählen könntest. Weißt du, speziell auf Mom und Dad bezogen.«

Innerlich seufzte ich auf. Ich hatte gewusst, dass er mich eines Tages danach fragen würde. Es war normal, schließlich wollte jedes Kind wissen, wie seine Eltern sich kennen gelernt hatten, speziell in seinem Alter. Aber hier würde die Geschichte schließlich mit dem Tod enden. Und dennoch war sie des Erzählens wert.

Also nickte ich. »Setz dich bequem hin, Harry, das wird eine lange Nacht.«

Lächelnd nahm Harry die Decke, die auf dem Sofa lag, legte sie sich um und sah mich erwartungsvoll an.

Als ich sah, dass er bereit war, zuzuhören, begann ich langsam.


	2. Explanations

**.-°Explanations°-.**

»Zuerst einmal solltest du wissen, dass vor allem James und ich keine lieben, fleißigen Schüler waren. Wir wären sicher gut mit den Weasley-Zwillingen zu vergleichen gewesen. Haufenweise Streiche, Blödsinn, Strafarbeiten, Nachsitzen und das Herz dennoch am rechten Fleck. Leider hatte dein Vater das seine viel zu früh an Lily Evans verschenkt, die weder was von Jungs, geschweige denn von James wissen wollte. Im Nachhinein muss mal ihr aber zugestehen, dass James es ihr auch wirklich nicht leicht gemacht hat, ihn zu mögen. Natürlich haben wir das damals etwas anders gesehen.

Durch unser wirklich gutes Aussehen, den Drang aufzufallen und die aufgeschlossene Art waren wir bei den Mädchen schon immer total begehrt. Dein Vater hatte noch den großen Bonuspunkt, dass er der Quidditch-Star schlechthin war und die meisten Mädchen so ohnehin schon Schlange standen.

Moony -also Remus- war da anders. Durch sein »pelziges Problemchen« wie wir es nannten, schnitt er sich ein bisschen von der Außenwelt ab. Zumindest auf emotionaler Ebene. Er sprach zwar mit den Leuten, ließ häufige Gespräche zu, aber er ließ niemanden emotional an sich heran. Uns Marauder jetzt mal weggelassen.

Er war ein ruhiger Mensch, fürchterlich intelligent -der 2. beste unseres Jahrgangs, nach deiner Mutter- und er war von uns Vieren immer der vernünftigste. Er blieb in jeder Situation ruhig, hatte stets eine rationale Erklärung und verstand die Menschen wesentlich besser als wir. Manchmal frag ich mich, wie er es mit uns überhaupt ausgehalten hat.

Peter war eigentlich immer nur ein Mitläufer. Er fiel nicht auf, war etwas dicker, ziemlich schlecht in der Schule und irgendwie ein Außenseiter in unserer Truppe. Trotzdem machte er bei jedem Scherz mit.

Jedenfalls hat es einigen kurzlebigen Affären und Knutschereien bedurft, bis James es dann in der vierten Klasse endlich fertig gebracht hat, deine Mutter nach einem Date zu fragen.

Durch die vielen Eroberungen waren James und ich furchtbar arrogant und überheblich geworden und so bildeten wir uns ein, würde James auch nur einmal seinen Charme in Lily Evans' Richtung versprühen, so wäre sie Sein. Tja, um's kurz zu machen: weit gefehlt!

Während ihre Freundinnen Amy und Alice bereits ihre ersten Freunde hatten, zeigte Lily nicht mal den Hauch Interesse an Jungs, geschweige denn an James. Deine liebe Freundin Hermine erinnert fürchterlich an Lily, nur dass diese wegen ihrer roten Haare und den grünen Augen viel mehr auffiel. Sie war, wie gesagt, Jahrgangsbeste, und ziemlich angewidert und genervt von James' und meinem Verhalten. In ihren Augen waren wir perverse, abartige, schovinistische Vollidioten, deren Hirn gänzlich und ausschließlich in südlicheren Zonen anwesend war. Außerdem war sie Mugglegeborene, weshalb ihr das Leben vor allem von Slytherin-Seite aus, oft nicht leicht gemacht wurde. Und dennoch verachtete sie uns dafür, was wir mit Schniefelus -also Snape- angestellt haben, aber die Geschichte kennst du ja schon. Alles in allem war sie jedenfalls ein wunderbares Mädchen und ich konnte schon immer verstehen, wieso Prongs -dein Vater- ihr schon in der dritten Klasse sein Herz geschenkt hat.

Lilys Korb hatte James' Ego einen herben Schlag versetzt. Immerhin war er trotz seiner Arroganz und seiner Knutsch- und -zu dem Zeitpunkt auch schon- Sexerfahrung erst ein Junge von vierzehn Jahren. Und dennoch war es um sein Herz geschehen. Wir haben natürlich versucht, ihn aufzubauen und ihn nach reichlich Mühe so weit gehabt, einen weiteren Versuch zu starten, aber auch der blieb erfolglos. Das ging noch einige Male so, bis James unsere Aufmunterung nicht mehr brauchte, aus seinem schüchternen „Lily-hättest-du-Lust-mit-mir-auszugehen?"-Gestammel wurde allerdings schon bald ein „Hey-Evans-gehst-du-mit-mir-aus-komm-schon?!" mit einem völlig arroganten, provozierenden Grinsen im Gesicht.

Und in der fünften Klasse hatte er sie dann so weit, dass sie schon völlig ausrastete, wenn er sie nur von weitem angrinste. Lily dachte, sein Wunsch mit ihr auszugehen, hätte ausschließlich etwas mit Ärgern, Foppen, Ego-pushen und Trophäen-sammeln zu tun. Dass er wirklich ernsthaft in sie verliebt sein könnte, auf den Gedanken kam sie gar nicht.

Ich muss dir nicht sagen, dass Lily ihn furchtbar fand und sie bei jeder Gelegenheit aneinander gerieten. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft Peter, Moony und ich ihn angefleht haben, sie zu vergessen, weil es noch so viele andere hübsche Mädchen gab, aber James wollte nur die Eine: Lily Evans.«

»Ja, aber das wird Moms Verdacht doch nur bestätigt haben!«

»Ja, Harry, das hat es auch. Aber das heißt a nicht, dass James das nicht geändert hat -irgendwann. Im Laufe des sechsten Schuljahres fragte Prongs ausschließlich Lily und sobald sie ablehnte, ging er nur mit uns nach Hogsmead, ohne Mädchen. Bei den Bällen war es ähnlich. Er fragte Lily, sie lehnte ab und er suchte sich eine Andere, Auswahl hatte er ja genug. Allerdings beschränkte sich der Körperkontakt aufs Tanzen. Lily hatte in dieser Zeit schon den ein oder anderen Freund, was zwar nie langlebig war -weshalb James die Hoffnung niemals aufgab.

Ich war nie der Typ, der sich verliebte. Das einzige, das ich brauchte, waren meine Freunde und Sex. Egal, mit wem.

Tja, und um langsam zur eigentlichen Geschichte zu kommen: den Stein brauchte letztendlich Dumbledore ins Rollen und ich frage mich bis heute, ob er nicht sehr genau weiß, was hier Zwischenmenschlich abläuft und vielleicht wusste, dass es nur einen kleinen Schubser in eine bestimmte Richtung bedurfte. Eines Tages sollten wir ihn das mal fragen.

________________________________  
tbc


	3. Hindsight

**.-°Hindsight°-.**

Es war ein verregneter Tag in den Sommerferien vor unserem siebten und letzten Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Es war der dritte Sommer, den ich bei den Potters verbrachte, und ich hatte mich deshalb schon gut eingelebt. Ich hatte das Frühstück mal wieder mehr oder weniger verschlafen, und als ich dann in die Küche kam, saßen dort Will, Liz und James, während Letzterer wie gebannt auf ein Stück Pergament starrte.

„Pad, du glaubst das nicht!", meinte er mit monotoner Stimme.

Verwirrt starrte ich ihn an, hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was los sein konnte.

„James ist zum Schulsprecher ernannt worden!", erklärte Will mir dann grinsend, während Liz ihrem Sohn im Vorbeigehen einen Kuss auf die Haare drückte.

Ungläubig riss ich Prongs den Brief aus der Hand. „Du? Schulsprecher? Du weißt nicht mal wie man das Wort »Regeln« schreibt. Geschweige denn sowas wie »Verantwortung«."

So langsam erwachte er aus seiner Starre und verdrehte grinsend die Augen. „Pad, das ist doch gar nicht das, was mich fast in Ohnmacht fallen lässt. Ich mein, ok, ganz nachzuvollziehen ist es nicht, wieso _ich_ Schulsprecher werde und nicht Moony, aber sieh doch mal, wer mein Partner, oder besser gesagt, meine Partnerin ist!"  
So wie er das sagte und das Leuchten in seinen Augen konnten nur Eines bedeuten. Aber das würde ich erst glauben, wenn ich es schwarz auf weiß hatte. Ich überflog den Brief und da hatte ich es dann: Lily Evans.

Prongs nannte das Schicksal und verfiel gleich mal wieder in Schwärmen. Ich nannte es »Kupplungsversuch der Schulleitung«. Wahrscheinlich hatten Dumbledore, McGonagall und Slughorn keinen Bock mehr auf das ewige Gezanke der beiden. Frei nach dem Motto: »Was sich neckt, das liebt sich«.

*

Etwa eine Woche vor Schulbeginn machten wir uns mit den Bücherlisten auf den Weg zur Winkelgasse. Aufgeregt hüpften dort die potentiellen Erstklässler neben ihren Eltern her und wollten in jeden Laden, während Prongs und ich als alte Hasen zielstrebig in die Läden gingen, in die wir unbedingt mussten.

Gestresst saßen wir später in einem der Pubs und schlürften ein Butterbier, als James plötzlich wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufsprang. Erschrocken starrte ich ihn an, während er nach draußen ging. Und dann sah ich auch, wieso er so ausgerastet war. Dort stand nun niemand anderes als Lily Evans und schien alles andere als begeistert zu sein, ihn zu treffen. Ach, welch ein Zufall aber auch.

Ich erhob mich und ging zu den beiden vor die Tür.

„Hey, Evans." Sie nickte mir nur mit einem „Black" zu und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann auf James.

„Potter, du bist völlig verantwortungslos. Wieso macht Dumbledore jemanden wie dich zum Schulsprecher? Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass Remus…"

Unwirsch winkte Prongs ab. „Lily, es geht darum aber nicht. Wir müssen die Pläne erstellen und so. Und das macht sich nicht von selbst und auch nicht, wenn du dich weiter darüber ärgerst, dass ich Schulsprecher bin und nicht Moony."

Verdutzt sah sie ihn an, errötete dann leicht und senkte den Blick.

Nun war es an James, verwirrt dreinzublicken. Allerdings sah er in meine Richtung. Als ob ausgerechnet ich eine Erklärung für sowas hatte. Ich wusste doch gar nicht über Frauen. Außer vielleicht…ok, ihre Anatomie kannte ich ganz gut, das war's dann aber auch.

Ich grinste und wartete darauf, dass Prongs sie grinsend auf ihr Erröten hinwies, doch er ließ es. Stattdessen legte er vorsichtig zwei Finger unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie so, ihn anzusehen. „Lily, ich mag dich wirklich, und deshalb möchte ich, dass wir das dieses Jahr gemeinsam packen, ok? Ich werde dich nicht mehr nerven und im Gegenzug hoffe ich, dass du mich nicht bei jeder Gelegenheit anfauchst. Wir sehen uns dann am ersten September im Zug. Bis dann." Damit drehte er sich um und ging.

Ich starrte erst ihm hinterher, dann sah ich zu Evans. Sie schien genauso verwirrt zu sein wie ich, sah ihm noch einen Augenblick nach und drehte sich dann ebenfalls um. Ich besann mich und lief eilig meinem besten Freund hinterher, der sich in Richtung des Pubs bewegte, durch dessen Rückwand man in die Winkelgasse gelangte. Vor der Tür wartete er auf mich. Man sah ihm an, dass es in ihm arbeitete, aber ich würde ihn erst fragen, wenn sein Gesicht nicht mehr so nachdenklich wirkte.

„Prongs? Was war das denn eben?", brach es dann aus mir heraus, als ich es nicht mehr aushielt, ihn so zu sehen.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was soll das schon gewesen sein? Ich habe beschlossen, genau das zu tun, was ich eben zu Evans gesagt habe."

„Ja, aber, du…heißt das, du gibst auf?", fragte ich ungläubig. Immerhin rannte er ihr schon seit der vierten Klasse hinterher. Wollte er das jetzt einfach so wegwerfen.

Zu meiner »Erleichterung« schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, ich werde nicht aufgeben. Ich weiß, dass du das jetzt hören, geschweige denn verstehen willst, aber wahrscheinlich ist es so langsam wirklich Zeit erwachsen zu werden. Ich meine, Pad, wir sind fast siebzehn, haben die Schule so gut wie hinter uns. Moony hat mir erzählt, dass Alice Prewett und Frank Longbottom mittlerweile verlobt sind. Und vielleicht hat Dumbledore mir genau deshalb den Job erteilt. Damit ich _endlich_ erwachsen werde, verstehst du? Und zum Erwachsen werden gehört auch dazu, zu akzeptieren, dass Lily nicht so fühlt wie ich und damit umzugehen."

Ich starrte ihn an, dann grinste ich. „Na ja, jedenfalls hast du soeben eine der Eigenschaften ihres Traummannes übernommen: du hast sie ziemlich überrascht."

Prongs verdrehte die Augen. „Pad, du nimmst mich nicht ernst!", murmelte er, öffnete dann die Tür zum Pub.

*

Nachdenklich saß James an diesem Abend im Ohrensessel seines Vaters und starrte ins Kaminfeuer. Ihm war über den Sommer etwas klargeworden: er musste erwachsen werden, wenn er Lily Evans erobern wollte. Überhaupt musste er erwachsen werden. Der Krieg da draußen wurde schlimmer und schlimmer und er würde nicht lange überleben, wenn er sich wie ein Kindskopf benahm. Das Problem war nicht, die Dinge ernster zu nehmen, sondern seine Pflichten als Prioritäten anzusetzen und nicht das Leben so genießen wie es gerade kam. Und seine Pflichten hießen jetzt: Schulabschluss machen, seinem Job als Schulsprecher verantwortungsbewusst nachgehen und sein soziales Verhalte rapide zu verbessern. Und weil Pflichten sich leider nicht immer mit den Herzenswünschen vereinbaren ließen, musste die Eroberung Lily Evans' leider hinten anstehen, worüber sie vermutlich ziemlich froh sein würde. Und da war auch noch sein Job als Quidditch-Kapitän, dem er nachgehen musste.

„Na, mein Sohn?!", hörte er leise, die raue Stimme seines Vaters, als Will das Wohnzimmer betrat. „Wieso schläfst du noch nicht?"

„Muss nachdenken. Ich muss erwachsen werden."  
Will lachte. „James, man kann das nicht beschließen und ab sofort verhält man sich wie ein erwachsener Mensch. Es ist schön, dass dir das klar geworden ist, aber glaub mir, das passiert von ganz allein. Du änderst deine Meinung über Dinge, siehst sie anders und triffst Entscheidungen überlegter."

Sein Sohn nickte. „Ja, und trotzdem. Ich bin Schulsprecher, Dad. Ich bin jetzt sowas wie ein Vorbild für die Jüngeren. Meine Entscheidungen müssen verantwortlich sein, ich kann nicht scherzend mit Sirius durch die Gänge streichen und Slytherins verhexen. Ich bin Quidditch-Kapitän, ich muss mein Team gewissenhaft trainieren, so wie letztes Jahr. Ich muss meinen Schulabschluss machen, so gute Noten wie möglich schreiben, damit ich die Ausbildung zum Auror machen kann."

„Und was ist mit deinen Wünschen und deinem _Leben_? James, auch wenn die Zeiten hart sind, bedeutet das nicht, dass du auf alles verzichten musst, was dein Herz begehrt."

„Dafür bleibt doch keine Zeit. Die Zeit, die ich zwischen Training und Schulsprecher-Pflichten habe, muss ich in den Schulstoff investieren. Da bleibt keine Zeit mehr für…_sie_."

„Vergiss nicht, dass du die ganze Zeit, die du mit deinen Verpflichtungen als Schulsprecher vertreibst, ununterbrochen mit Lily zusammen bist."

„Was mir nicht besonders viel bringt, schließlich kann sie mich nicht ausstehen. Sie hasst mich geradezu."

Erneutes Lachen des Aurors, der seinem verzweifelten Sohn zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah. „Glaub mir, Gefühle ändern sich. Ich hab mich noch dämlicher angestellt. Ich hab der besten Freundin deiner Mutter das Herz gebrochen und sie haben mich dafür beide abgrundtief gehasst. Aber du kennst doch den Spruch »Some things are meant to be«. Und außerdem trennt Liebe und Hass nur ein ganz schmaler Grad und es bedarf nur einen kleinen Schubser, um einen von der einen Seite auf die andere zu kriegen. Also, gib nicht auf und sieh die Dinge nicht so schwarz. Gib einfach in allem dein Bestes. Deine Mom und ich sind in Gedanken immer bei dir." Damit stand er auf und verließ das Wohnzimmer und ließ James mit seinen Gedanken allein.


	4. Back at Hogwarts

**.-°Back at Hogwarts °-.**

Um Punkt zwei Uhr verließen Prongs und Moony am ersten September unser Abteil im Zug, um sich auf den Weg zur Versammlung zu machen. James und Lily hatten an einem der letzten Ferientage per Eulenpost die Pläne für den heutigen Tag ausgearbeitet und verteilten sie beim Treffen unter den Vertrauensschülern. Als bis auf Moony, James und Evans bereits alle gegangen waren, schloss James die Tür wieder und Remus sah unsere Schulsprecherin an.

„Sag, wie waren deine Ferien, Lily?"

Sie winkte ab. „So wie immer. Meine Schwester und ihr Freund haben fürchterlich genervt und meine Eltern waren wegen dem Brief von Dumbledore total aus dem Häuschen. Sie wollten natürlich zum Abschlussball kommen, schließlich muss ich da ja mit Potter den Eröffnungstanz tanzen, aber da konnte ich sie gerade noch von abhalten."

Remus grinste. „Wieso denn? Immerhin kennen deine Eltern Prongs schon."

Genervt verdrehte Lily die Augen und sah ihren Partner an. „Ja, weil er seine dämliche Klappe nicht halten konnte."

Er lachte nur. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was du willst. Es ist doch nur höflich, dass ich mich deinen Eltern vorstelle. Immerhin wollen sie doch sicher den Jungen kennen lernen, der um ihre Tochter wirbt."

Augenblicklich wurde sie wieder rot. „Potter…!", zischte sie und versuchte ihrer Stimme einen ärgerlichen Ausdruck zu verleihen.

James seufzte. „Lily, das ist etwas, was du noch dringend lernen musst: Komplimente anzunehmen. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass du in deiner Zukunft noch Tausende bekommen wirst. Da kannst du nicht immer gleich loszischen und rotwerden."

Sie wurde noch eine Spur verlegener und meinte dann bissig, um ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen: „Und weißt du, was du noch dringend lernen musst? Deinen Mund zu halten, wenn niemand dich gebeten hat, ihn zu öffnen." Damit rauschte sie erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Abteil.

Seufzend sah James ihr nach, während Moony nur leicht grinste. „Das wird Prongs, das wird."  
Der schüttelte nur den Kopf und machte sich mit Moony auf den Weg zu Peter und mir zurück.

*

Wie jedes Jahr waren wir zu spät eingetroffen und demnach hatten wir mal wieder keine Zeit, unsere Taschen selbstständig in die Schlafsäle zu bringen, weshalb dies die Hauselfen übernehmen mussten. Wir saßen inzwischen in der großen Halle, musterten unsere neuen Erstklässler, während Dumbledore die diesjährigen Vertrauensschüler aus den entsprechenden Jahrgängen der jeweiligen Häuser vorstellte. Als er schließlich und letztlich unser Schulsprecherpaar vorstellte, ging ein Raunen durch den Raum, schließlich wusste jeder über das angespannte Verhältnis zwischen Lily und James Bescheid.

„Potter!", zischte Evans leise, „Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass wir uns um den Herbstball kümmern müssen."

Er nickte und grinste dann. „Wieso sagst du das so? Willst du, mich dorthin begleiten?"

Ich lachte und sie setzte schon zu einer bissigen Bemerkung an, als er beschwichtigend seine Hände hob. „Keine Angst, Lily, war nur ein Scherz."

„Nicht besonders witzig."

„Ach, komm schon, Evans!", meinte er lachend, „was wär so schlimm dran, mit mir auszugehen?"

„Potter, nerv' nicht."

„Ich möchte nur 'ne Antwort haben."

„Ich dachte, du wolltest mich dieses Schuljahr nicht nerven?"

„Man wird ja wohl noch fragen dürfen."

„Potter!"

„Evans?"

Man sah ihr deutlich an, dass sie wirklich regelrecht angepisst war. Vermutlich, weil wir gerade seit etwas mehr als einer Stunde wieder in Hogwarts waren und James sie bereits gefragt hatte.

Ich an ihrer Stelle hätte mich irgendwann entweder drauf eingelassen oder es mit Humor genommen, doch sie regte sich immer wieder auf. Und James schien gerade das umso anziehender zu finden.

„Lily, reg dich nicht auf!", versuchte ihre beste Freundin Amy Winter sie zu beschwichtigen und Evans nickte nur.

Moony beugte sich zu Amy. „Er versucht wirklich, sich zu bessern!", flüsterte er, sodass weder James noch Lily es mitbekamen.

„Tja, wohl nicht allzu erfolgreich."

Moony lachte leise. „Na ja, es ist noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen."

„Wie hält ein so netter Junge es nur mit so zwei Torfnasen aus?", fragte die Brünette dann und wurde sofort eine Spur rötlicher.  
Ob Moony das nicht mitbekommen hatte oder er einfach nicht drauf reagierte, keine Ahnung, jedenfalls lachte er nur erneut. „Tja, keine Ahnung!", meinte er. „Das frage ich mich manchmal auch."

Amy grinste ihn an und wandte sich dann wieder Lily zu. Moonys Blick begegnete dem meinen und ich wackelte anzüglich grinsend mit den Augenbrauen. Er verdrehte nur die Augen. Aber ich hatte das gesehen. Und auch ihr Lächeln entging mir nicht, wenn sie Remus ansah. Also, wenn Amy Winter nicht in unseren guten alten Moony verknallt war, dann wusste ich's auch nicht.

*  
Wir waren ziemlich entsetzt, als wir unsere Stundenpläne ansahen. Nur James nicht. Denn er hatte alle Fächer zusammen mit Lily Evans. Er war höchst erfreut, die rothaarige Hexe dafür umso weniger.

„Hey, Lily!", rief er, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. „Wann treffen wir uns heute Nacht noch mal zum Kontrollgang?"

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Potter. Deine Anmachsprüche waren auch schon mal besser."

Er lachte. „Ob du's glaubst oder nicht, ich hatte zur Abwechslung mal nicht im Sinn, dich vorher noch für ein gemeinsames Bad im Vertrauensschülerbad zu überreden."

Sie wurde augenblicklich rot, murmelte nur sehr gereizt: „Na, umso besser!", und verschwand schleunigst in den Schulsprecherräumen.

„Ich versteh' das nicht!", murmelte Prongs kopflos, „ich kann mir das linke Bein ausreißen, sie wird nur wütend und verhext mich. Ich frage sie, wann wir uns zum Kontrollgang treffen und sage ihr, dass ich sie nicht anflirten wollte, und sie wird rot. Irgendwie verdreht, findet ihr nicht?"

„Ach!", befand ich, „ich denk, sie ist nur rot geworden, weil sie sich und dich schon nackt im Vertrauensschülerbad gesehen hat."

Lachend drückt James mir den Ellbogen in die Rippen und wir grinsen uns an.

„Soso, Lily Evans wird also in Gegenwart unseres guten, alten Prongs rot. Interessant, sehr interessant!", murmelte Moony, bevor er sich wieder hinter seinem Buch versteckte.

_____________________________________________________________  
tbc


	5. Back to basic

** Mary Marvellous: **Danke für deine Kommis. Die Story ist ja auch schon längst fertig und deshalb versuche ich, so oft es geht zu posten :)

**.-°Back to basic°-.**

In den nächsten Wochen »normalisierte« sich Lilys und James' Verhältnis. Prongs ärgerte sie, sie flippte aus und verhexte ihn oder strafte ihn mit Ignoranz.

Moony, Peter und ich waren nahezu am Boden zerstört, schließlich hatten wir irgendwie im Gefühl gehabt, dass die beiden sich ganz langsam näher kamen.

Und doch war es irgendwie anders. Wenn sie sich gestritten hatten, kam James anschließend nicht so geknickt wie früher zurück und Lily reagierte auf normale Gespräche so, wie sie auch auf ein stinknormales Gespräch mit irgendeinem anderen Kerl reagieren würde.

Wir wussten nicht so recht, wie wir damit umgehen sollten, schließlich gab es nur zwei Möglichkeiten:

1. James hatte sein Interesse so langsam verloren und es tat ihm nicht mehr weh, wenn sie ihn angiftete und sie waren langsam in der Lage, sowas wie eine Freundschaft aufzubauen.

Oder

2. Ich hatte mit meiner Vermutung von Sommer bezüglich Dumbledore, Slughorn & McGonagall gar nicht so unrecht, ihre Theorie trug so langsam Früchte und Lily und Prongs beschränkten ihre Streitigkeiten auf Neckereien und so langsam bewahrheitete sich das altbekannte Sprichwort.

*

In Zaubertränke tippte Lily James dann plötzlich an. Verwirrt sah er ihr in die Augen, wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, dass Lily Evans in ihrem Lieblingsfach nicht aufpasste.

„Hier, soll ich dir geben!", zischte sie, sodass Slughorn sie nicht bemerkte, „von Amy an Remus."

Verwirrt nickte er und reichte den Zettel an Moony weiter. Der sah seinen Marauder-Freund fragend an, zuckte dann die Schultern und faltete seinen Zettel auseinander.

James ging in der Zeit längst schon wieder seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung nach, die nämlich darin bestand, Lily zu beobachten. Wenn der Wind ihre Haare bewegte, sie lächelte oder sich die leichte Falte zwischen ihren Augenbrauen zeigte, wenn sie sich stark konzentrierte. Vor lauter Konzentration spielte sie mit der Feder zwischen ihren Finger und schien Slughorn nahezu jedes Wort von den Lippen abzulesen. Und James war einfach nur fasziniert.

Ich hingegen verdrehte die Augen. Klar, Lily konnte wirklich 'ne Süße sein, aber ich fand sie nicht dermaßen atemberaubend wie James. Den hätte man stundenlang da sitzen und sie beobachten lassen können und er wäre glücklich gewesen.

*

„Moony, treffen wir uns nach der Stunde in Gemeinschaftsraum?", fragte ich, ehe ich mich mit James auf den Weg zu McGonagalls Unterricht machte.

Unser Werwolf-Freund schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee, ich bin noch in der Bücherei verabredet. Wir sehen uns heute Abend." Mit eiligen Schritten ging er davon.

Verwirrt sahen wir ihm nach. „Was geht denn mit dem?"

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht gibt er Amy ja wieder Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke."

Spöttisch sah ich ihn an. „Nee, klar. In Zaubertränke. Prongs, ich bitte dich! Amy hat die Zweitbeste unseres Kurses zur besten Freundin. Und überhaupt. Schon am ersten Abend hat sie ihn so angelächelt und die ganzen letzten Wochen ist sie irgendwie ständig um ihn herum. Wenn du mich fragst, steht sie auf ihn."

Prongs zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, Pad. Wir wissen beide, dass Moony noch nie Interesse an Mädchen gezeigt hat. Zumindest nicht in dieser Hinsicht. Und ich glaube, dass Amy das auch weiß und sich deshalb auch denkt, dass es ziemlich aussichtslos ist, falls sie ihm wirklich mag. Und wie gesagt, Moony…nun, er wird sie wohl kaum in der Bücherei vögeln."

Mittlerweile hatten wir unser Verwandlungsklassenzimmer erreicht.

„Wie schön!", ätzte McGonagall. „Die Herren Black und Potter sind sogar mal pünktlich."

James schenkte ihr ein herzliches Lächeln. „Natürlich, Professor. Zu Ihrem Fach kommen wir nur zu spät, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lässt."

Sie verdrehte die Augen. Ich glaube, es hat in den ganzen Jahren, seit diese Frau Lehrerin ist, nicht einer geschafft, dass sie seinem Charme unterliegt.

Na ja, jedenfalls ließen James und ich uns also auf unseren Plätzen nieder. In der Reihe vor uns saß Lily Evans und Prongs schien gleich wieder ins Schmachten zu verfallen. Aber die Chance, dass sie in Verwandlung auf ihn aufmerksam wurde, war gleich null, weil Verwandlung mit Abstand ihr »schlechtestes« Fach war und sie da voll und ganz ihre Aufmerksam McGonagall schenkte.

Plötzlich änderte sich James' Blick. Dieser verträumte Ausdruck wich und an seine Stelle trat Aufmerksamkeit. Ich konnte nicht glauben, was er da tat. Vorsichtig griff er in Lilys rotes Haar und holte ein gelb-oranges Blatt hervor.

Lily drehte sich um, sah ihn fragend an. Wie gesagt, sie reagierte nicht mehr hitzig, wenn er »normal« mit ihr umging. Das bewies sich gerade mal wieder.

„Hattest ein Blatt in deinem Haar, Flower."

„Danke." Sie lächelte ihn ganz zaghaft an, James neben mir verflüssigte sich beinahe und ich stutzte ungläubig. Hatte Lily Evans ihn gerade allen Ernstes in ihrem Haar wühlen lassen, sich bei ihm bedankt und ihn sogar angelächelt und das alles auch noch in Verwandlung?

McGonagall sah das Ganze offensichtlich genau wie ich, denn auch sie starrte uns drei ziemlich ungläubig an.  
„Miss Evans", sagte sie dann, „zeigen Sie mir doch mal den neuen Zauber, den ich eben erklärt habe."  
Eigentlich ziemlich gemein, denn Lily hatte zwar aufgepasst, aber weil sie einfach schlecht in Verwandlung war, ging der Zauber natürlich daneben und sie verwandelte das Kissen in eine Bettdecke, statt in ein Bett. Wozu irgendeiner so einen Zauber brauchte, keine Ahnung, aber bitte.

„So, wird das nie was, Evans. Und Sie lernen's noch weniger, wenn Sie ihre Privatangelegenheiten mit Potter im Unterricht klären. Potter? Können Sie's?"

James' bestes Fach war Verwandlung. Natürlich konnte er es. Was für eine Frage. James knallte McGonagall ein erstklassiges Himmelsbett in die Mitte des Klassenraumes und lächelte sie überlegen an.

Die Hexe nickte. „Gut, da Sie beide ja offensichtlich gerne viel Zeit miteinander verbringen, werden Sie Evans jetzt Nachhilfe in Verwandlung geben, klar, Potter?"  
Sie wartete wie immer gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort, sondern fuhr direkt mit dem Unterricht fort.

James zog direkt ein Pergament hervor und schrieb Lily einen Zettel.

_Wenn du das nicht möchtest, können wir es lassen und wir sagen McGonagall einfach, dass ich wieder Blödsinn mache und du mit mir nicht lernen kannst._

Ich starrte ihn entgeistert an. Da verdonnerte McGonagall ihn und Evans dazu, noch weiter Zeit miteinander zu verbringen und statt die Chance zu nutzen, ging mein lieber Freund hin und bot ihr an, das Ganze zu lassen? Ich verstand ihn nicht, wie so häufig in letzter Zeit.

Er hatte mir zwar gesagt, dass er jetzt anfangen würde, erwachsen zu werden, aber ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass es ihm damit wirklich so ernst war. Er unterließ es, jüngere Schüler oder Slytherins zu verhexen, nahm die Schule ernster und seine Verpflichtungen sowieso, aber dennoch war er so wie immer. Es war irgendwie seltsam.

_Wieso sollte ich das nicht wollen? Ich bin grottenschlecht in Verwandlung und es ist dein bestes Fach. Da wäre ich doch blöde, wenn ich mir so eine Chance durch die Lappen gehen lassen würde._

James tippte mich an und deutete auf den Zettel, den er zurückbekommen hatte. Ich nickte leicht. Da stimmte ich Evans doch voll und ganz zu. Was hatte er denn jetzt?

_Ich mein ja nur…schließlich sollst du die Stunden bei MIR nehmen. Amy ist doch auch gut in Verwandlung._

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Wollte er sie eigentlich mit Macht davon abbringen, bei ihm ihre Privatstunden zu belegen?

_Ich find's aber nicht schlimm, mit DIR zu üben. Also, wann und wo? Ich hoffe, das ist überhaupt ok für dich. Jetzt kommt mir ja überhaupt erst der Gedanke……..willst DU es vielleicht gar nicht? Amy ist außerdem zurzeit mit ganz anderen Dingen beschäftigt…_

Mhm. Soso, Amy Winter war also mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt. Ich war mir sicher, dass sich die um Moony drehten. Wir mussten unbedingt mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit unserem lieben Freund reden, so viel stand fest. Aber nun, zurück zu Lily und James.

James' Herz klopfte lauter als normal. Lily Evans fand es also nicht schlimm, mit ihm zu üben. Und sie machte sich ernsthaft Gedanken, ob er nicht noch mehr Zeit mir ihr verbringen wollen würde als nötig! So was von lächerlich! Er würde sich das linke Bein abhacken, wenn sie ihn daraufhin heiraten würde.

_Lily, ich liebe dich. Ich weiß, dass du diesen Gedanken verabscheust, aber du müsstest ja eigentlich schon längst wissen, was ich für dich empfinde und deshalb bin ich natürlich total versessen darauf, dir die Kunst der Verwandlung näherzubringen. Ich dachte nur, dass du es wollen würdest, weil du bis lang nie mehr Zeit als unbedingt nötig mit mir verbracht hast. __  
__Wann und wo….also, das Wann ist leicht zu beantworten, weil es so am besten passt: Mittwochs nach dem Lunch. Aber das Wo….such du das ruhig aus.__  
__Womit ist Amy denn so beschäftigt…?_

Ich rammte ihm denn Ellbogen in die Rippen. „Prongs!", zischte ich. „Willst du so früh schon sterben? Du kannst ihr doch nicht schreiben, dass du sie liebst. Sie wird in die Luft gehen!"

Er lächelte nur. „Fifty-fifty, Pad! Entweder sie flippt aus oder Moony hat recht."

„Was heißt das? Dass sie aufspringt und dich halb tot knutscht?"

Er lachte. „Nein. Wenn Moony recht hat, dann wird sie gleich rot."

„Gut, probieren wir's."

Lily Evans errötete tatsächlich. Zwar nicht so sehr, dass sie an dieses Ding erinnerte, das Muggle für ihre Verkehrsreglung benutzen, aber immerhin. Und Prongs lächelte nur triumphierend. Vielleicht hatte Remus wirklich nicht so unrecht und Lily Evans war auf dem besten Wege, sich tatsächlich in unseren guten, alten Prongs zu verlieben.

_Ich wäre eine ziemlich schlechte Freundin, wenn ich es dir jetzt sagen würde, nicht wahr, James?__Ja, du hast Recht. James? Was wird das denn, Flower? Du bist eben nicht völlig ausgerastet, du nennst mich beim Vornamen…da komme ich ja schon fast auf die Idee, dass du mich doch nicht ganz so sehr hasst…_

Ich schlug mir mit der Hand vor die Stirn. Idiot! Er hatte sich soeben das, was er aufgebaut hatte, wieder kaputt gemacht, denn Lily antwortete gar nicht mehr. Was auch nicht weiter verwunderlich war. Er hatte sie wieder in die Ecke getrieben. Und wenn sie wirklich gerade anfing, ihn zu mögen, würde sie erst einmal ihre Zeit brauchen, um sich das selbst klarzumachen. Sie war noch gar nicht in der Lage, dass vor James zuzugeben, noch lange nicht.


	6. Growin' like a little flower

** edwardlove: **Danke für deinen Kommi. Das mit dem Text war aber 'n Joke ;D Ich kann das selbst übersetzen, sonst hätte ich das wohl kaum auf meiner Seite gepostet, aber es ging eher darum, dass sowas kein Mensch macht, außer Jemand, der Langeweile hat oder wahnsinnig ist xDD Na ja, egal, posten....mach ich trotzdem ;)

**.-°Growin' like a little flower°-.**

Die ersten Tage nach der zweiten Vollmondnacht dieses Schuljahres verbrachte Moony wie üblich im Krankenflügel. Er hatte sich diesmal zwar nicht allzu sehr zugerichtet, aber schön war der Anblick dennoch nicht. Ich war mit einer aufgeplatzten Augenbraue davongekommen, Prongs und Peter hatten mal wieder nichts abbekommen. Aber ich stürzte mich ja auch immer direkt in kleinere Kämpfe mit Moony, sobald er so richtig wütend war.

Der einzige Unterschied zu sonst war, dass er kaum sprach. Von selbst kam gar nichts und wenn wir ihn ansprachen, kam seine Antwort sehr verzögert. Er schien oft so in Gedanken zu sein, dass er sogar vergaß zu essen.

James beschäftigte Moonys Verhalten so sehr, dass er bei seinen nächtlichen Rundgängen mit Lily kaum sprach. Das ging einige Tage so, bis es ihr zu bunt wurde.

„James Potter, was ist los? Sprichst du nicht mehr mit mir?", fragte sie aufgebracht.

Verwirrt schreckte er auf und sah sie an. „Was? Wieso sollte ich nicht mehr mit dir sprechen?"

„Na, weil du seit Tagen kaum ein Wort sagst. Hab ich dir was getan, wovon ich wissen sollte?"

„Merlin, nein. Tut mir leid, Lily, ich bin momentan nicht so ganz bei der Sache…"

Sie nickte. „Ja, das hab ich bereits bemerkt. Willst du mir nicht sagen, was los ist? Wenn ich's weiß, hab ich vielleicht auf einen Grund, zu schweigen und du musst das nicht alleine tun."

Prongs nahm das Schmunzeln um ihre Mundwinkel war und lächelte ebenfalls zaghaft. Sein Verhältnis zu Lily hatte sich in diesem Jahr wirklich gebessert. Vielleicht sollte man wirklich nicht aufhören, an Wunder zu glauben. Er wusste, dass es richtig war, dass Dumbledore ihn zum Schulsprecher gemacht hatte. Nicht nur, weil er verantwortungsbewusst sein konnte, wenn er wollte, sondern weil ihm dieser Job automatisch auch bei seinem Vorhaben, reif und erwachsen zu werden, half. Und das wiederrum hatte vorteilhafte Auswirkungen auf sein Verhältnis zu Lily. Denn sie schien langsam anzufangen, ihn zu mögen, und das wiederrum spornte ihn an und machte ihn zugleich unsagbar glücklich.

„Na ja…ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir das erklären soll. Moo-…ähm…ich meine, Remus verhält sich ein bisschen eigenartig. Er isst kaum noch, redet nahezu gar nicht und wirkt so unglaublich nachdenklich. Und wenn wir ihn drauf ansprechen, sagt er, es wäre alles bestens. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich meine, er ist immer für mich da, wenn ich traurig oder geknickt bin"-er vermied es bewusst, sie dabei anzusehen, denn schließlich war sie der einzige Grund, der ihm bis jetzt je Kummer bereitet hatte- „und ich möchte ihm jetzt auch so gerne helfen, aber wie soll ich das anstellen, wenn er nicht sagt, was los ist. Weißt du, ich fühl mich…so hilflos."

Für einen Augenblick nahm sie seine Hand in die ihre und James' Herzschlag war fast ohrenbetäubend. Seine Hand wurde schwitzig und er hatte Angst, sie könnte es bemerken.  
„James, das ist wirklich…süß von dir" -sie wurde ziemlich rot, was James leicht, ganz wenig, schmunzeln ließ- „aber vielleicht ist da eine Sache, die er ganz allein mit sich selbst ausmachen muss. Vielleicht kannst du…könnt ihr ihm dabei nicht helfen." Schneller als ihm lieb war, ließ sie seine Hand wieder los.  
„Aber sag, wieso liegt er eigentlich im Krankenflügel?" Ihre grünen Augen blitzten, als sie ihn forschend musterte.

James schluckte. Er konnte Lily nicht anlügen, zumindest nicht so, dass sie es nicht bemerkte. Aber er konnte ihr auch schlecht die Wahrheit sagen. Und wieso sah sie ihn so an? Hatte sie vielleicht allmählich eine Ahnung? Waren Amy und sie dabei, es herauszufinden?

„Ähm…kleiner Unfall in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe!", log er schnell.

„Mhm, Amy hat was Anderes gesagt. Na ja, vielleicht hat sie sich ja auch vertan." Noch immer ließ sie ihn nicht aus den Augen.  
Mist! Amy war bei ihm gewesen. Sie mussten sich in Zukunft zusammen eine Ausrede einfallen lassen.

„Mhm, ja, vielleicht hat Moony…äh…Remus aber auch nur nicht die Wahrheit gesagt, weil's ihm zu peinlich war oder so."

Nervös fuhr er sich durch das schwarze, wirre Haar, was Lily lächeln ließ.  
Verlegen sah er sie an. „Du lachst über mich, weil meine Haare lächerlich aussehen!", murmelte er.

Lily lachte. „Nein, ich lache nicht über dich. Ich muss nur schmunzeln, weil du so ein grottenschlechter Lügner bist und dir auch noch so nervös durch die Haare fährst, dass man schon blind sein muss, damit man nicht merkt, dass du gerade Blödsinn erzählst."

Nun wurde er wirklich rot. „Eigentlich fällt mir das Lügen nicht schwer!", murmelte er. „Nur bei dir. Wahrscheinlich weil ich dich nicht anlügen will…"  
Er brach ab, als er merkte, wie viel er bereits verraten hatte.

Mittlerweile waren sie an den Schulsprecherräumen angekommen.

Er schluckte. „Lily…hör zu, ich kann dir dazu jetzt nichts sagen. Frag mich bitte einfach nie wieder nach dem Grund. Du hast gesehen, ich muss dich anlügen und uns bringt das nichts, denn du weißt, dass ich lüge und ich fühle mich schlecht, wenn ich's tue. Also frag mich einfach nicht mehr, wieso Remus im Krankenhaus liegt, ja? Denn ich kann dir die Wahrheit nicht sagen.

Sie lächelte. „Danke, James. Damit hast du mir nicht nur eine ehrliche Antwort gegeben, sondern auch eine, mit der ich etwas anfangen kann." Noch einmal lächelte sie ihn an, strich ihm vorsichtig über den Unterarm und verschwand mit einem gehauchten „Gute Nacht".

*

„Pad! Wir müssen mit Moony reden. Ich glaube, Lily und Amy sind dabei, es herauszufinden und sie haben uns übel ausgetrickst. Wir müssen in Zukunft noch vorsichtiger sein."

„Gut, ich hatte ohnehin vor, jetzt zu Moony zu gehen. Ich halte sein Benehmen nicht mehr aus. Er macht mich wahnsinnig."

James nickte zustimmend und so machten wir uns auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel, wo er seinen letzten Tag zu verbringen hatte.

„Moony, Pad und ich gehen nicht, ehe du uns gesagt ist, was zum Hippogreif mit dir los ist und außerdem haben wir…beziehungsweise ich…beunruhigende Neuigkeiten."

Remus seufzte. „Gut, ok. Schieß los."

In Kurzfassung erzählte James von seiner Begegnung mit Lily Evans in der letzten Nacht.

Moony schloss die Augen. „Sie darf es nicht wissen!", murmelte er, mehr zu sich selbst als zu uns.

James setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett. „Hör zu, ich hab nachgedacht, bin tagelang unsere letzten Wochen durchgegangen...kann es sein, dass du dich verliebt hast…in Amy?"

Zwei Augenpaare starrten Prongs entsetzt an. Remus und ich. Moony hatte sich in Amy verknallt? Dass das umgekehrt der Fall war, stand außer Frage, aber er…er hatte doch nie was mit Mädchen anzufangen gewusst.

„Du hast recht!", nuschelte unser Werwolf. „Ich hab mich in sie verliebt. Aber…das geht nicht. Ich kann…ich _darf_ sie nicht lieben, versteht ihr. Ich meine, bedenkt, wer…_was_ ich bin!"

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist doch Blödsinn. Ok, ich meine, du bist ein Werwolf, zum Teil. Aber du bist, wenn nicht gerade Vollmond ist, ein Mensch, der lieben kann, der lachen kann, der verdammt intelligent ist, immer freundlich, charmant und eigentlich auch recht gutaussehend. Und diesen Menschen hat Amy Winter kennen und offensichtlich mit der Zeit auch lieben gelernt. Und ich fürchte, daran kannst du nichts ändern. Und nur weil du einmal in vier Wochen den Wolf raushängen lässt, heißt das nicht, dass du den Rest der Zeit nicht in ihren Armen verbringen kannst."

Moony schüttelte erschrocken den Kopf. „Prongs, nein! Auf gar keinen Fall. Ich bin ein Monster. Die tierischen Instinkte kommen nicht nur zum Vorschein, wenn ich mich verwandle, vergiss das nicht. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich mich verhalte, wenn ich die Kontrolle über mich und meine Gefühle verliere. Und ich kann ja nicht von ihr verlangen, mit ihr so eine mehr oder weniger platonische Beziehung zu führen, mit ein bisschen knutschen, aber keinem näheren Körperkontakt, weil es sein könnte, dass ich ihr in Ekstase aus Versehen in den Hals beiße, obwohl ich sie nur küssen wollte."

Hilfesuchend sah James zu mir. Ja, Moony konnte verdammt überzeugend sein.

„So könnte es sein, natürlich, aber es könnte auch anders sein. Es könnte auch sein, dass nichts passiert und du, wie James sagte, alle anderen Nächte im Monat vögelnd mit ihr im Bett verbringen könntest."

Moony verdrehte die Augen. „Jungs!", meinte er dann ernst. „Es ist meine Sache, ok? Ich will es nicht und ihr habt das zu akzeptieren."

*

Vor lauter Schlamm und Schweiß triefend kam James nach dem Quidditchtraining in die Schulsprecherräume. Dort saß Lily gerade und machte ihre Hausaufgaben.

Sie lachte, als sie ihn sah. „Hey, Potter, siehst du mich noch? Ich dachte, ihr spielt in der Luft, nicht im Schlamm?"

„Hahaha!", nuschelte der, „wie witzig. Ich geh duschen, falls du mich brauchst." Er drehte sich um, damit sie sein breites Grinsen nicht sah. Oh ja, so langsam bekam er das Gefühl, dass Lily Evans nicht mehr allzu abgeneigt von ihm.

„Mhm, klar, wenn ich mit dem nächsten Zauberspruch nicht zurecht komme, steige ich zur dir unter die Dusche und frag dich."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du dich dann noch auf den Zauber konzentrieren kannst."

„Wieso sollte ich nicht?"

„Weil du dicht an mir in einer heißen, feuchten Dusche stehst, ich splitternackt bin und du das Ganze höchst erotisch findest."  
„Glaub ich nicht. Ich denke, das ließe mich kalt."

„Das glaube ich nicht."

„Komm schon, Potter, ich habe mit Sicherheit schon bessere Körper gesehen als deinen."

„Evans, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dir jemals nackt begegnet zu sein."

„Nun, du dich vielleicht nicht, ich mich aber schon. So, jetzt geh dusche, du stinkst."

*

„Lily Evans hat dich NACKT gesehen?", fragte ich, als Prongs mir von seinem kleinen Smalltalk mit unserer rothaarigen Hexe erzählte.

Er nickte. „Ja, hat sie behauptet."

„Glaub mir, die ist sowas von mega geil auf dich, dass die schon davon träumt, dich nackt zu sehen."

„Oder sie hat dir nachgestellt. Nach den Training oder so!", schlug Peter vor.

Entsetzt schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Quatsch, nein. Sowas macht sie nicht."

„Prongs, Mädchen sind schmutziger als man denkt."

„Danke, Pad, ich habe schon einiges an Erfahrung, was Mädchen betrifft."

Moony saß derweil über seinen Schulsachen und holte den Stoff nach, den er verpasst hatte. Bei seinem Anblick fiel mir etwas ein.

„Moony, wieso fragst du nicht Amy, ob sie dir den Stoff erklärt?"

„Weil ich auch schon ihre Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke gekanzelt habe."

„Was? Wieso das denn?"

Moony sah auf, sein Gesichtsausdruck war seltsam. Irgendwie traurig und äußerst bedauernd. „Weil sie mir gesagt hat, dass sie sich in mich verliebt hat."

„WAS?" Diesmal schrie nicht nur ich, sondern auch Pad und Peter.

„Jungs, bitte. Ich habe keine Lust auf eine Moralpredigt!", sagte er in einem ungewohnt kühlem Ton. „Akzeptiert das einfach, ok?"

Dass James das Ganze so nicht stehen lassen würde, hätte Moony eigentlich klar ein müssen.

*  
„James!", rief Lily und fing ihn somit noch ab, bevor er Zaubereigeschichte verlassen konnte. „Können wir kurz miteinander reden? Bitte, es ist wichtig."

Er nickte schnell. „Ja, kein Thema."

Dankbar lächelte sie, aber nur kurz. Nervös schob sie ihr rotes Haar hinter ihr Ohr, vergaß eine Strähne. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, nahm James ihre Strähne zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und schob sie ihr ebenfalls hinters Ohr. Verlegen senkte sie den Blick und wurde rot.

„Was gibt's denn, Flower?"

„Sieh mal…ich nehme an, du weißt inzwischen, dass Amy…"

„Sich in Remus verliebt hat, ja. Schon seit einer ganzen Weile. Pad und ich wussten das eher als Moony selbst."

Verwirrt sah sie mich an, schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf. „Wie auch immer. Jedenfalls hat er sie zurückgewiesen. Oder zumindest geht er ihr jetzt permanent auf den Weg. Und ihr geht's wirklich…richtig beschissen."

Ich seufzte. „Ich weiß, und ich finde es auch nicht gut, was er da tut und wir haben ihm das auch schon mehr als deutlich gesagt, aber sobald wir das Thema Amy beginnen, blockt er ab."

„Wieso denn? Ich meine, wenn er sie nicht mag, ist das eine Sache, aber…"

„Oh, Lily, Gott, er mag sie…mehr als das…aber…er kann nicht…mit ihr zusammen sein!", stotterte er, hätte sich am liebsten gleich auf die Zunge gebissen. Idiot! Er musste die Klappe halten. Er redete gerade mit Lily Evans, der Reinkarnation purer Intelligenz.

Sie nickte leicht. „Ok, ich weiß, ich soll dich das nicht fragen. Gut, ich tu's auch nicht. Kannst du…kannst du nicht nochmal versuchen, mit ihm zu reden und ihm sagen, wie sehr er sie verletzt? Bitte? Ich spendier' dir ein Butterbier beim nächsten Hogsmead-Wochenende dafür."

James lachte. „Lily, ich werde mit ihm reden. Dafür musst du nicht mit mir ausgeh- ähm…ich meine, dafür musst du mir kein Bier spendieren."

Sie schmunzelte leicht und errötete, mal wieder. „Na ja, vielleicht wäre das ja auch nur Mittel zum Zweck."

Ehe er sie fragen konnte, was sie damit meinte, war sie bereits verschwunden und ließ ihn allein im Flur stehen. Allein, mit klopfendem Herzen.

__________________________________________________________________


	7. Secrets and stressful times

**.-°Secrets and stressful times°-.**

Zu Beginn von Zaubereigeschichte, einem Fach, in dem ich es in diesem Schuljahr nicht einmal geschafft hatte, wachzubleiben, tippte James Lily an.

„Hey, Lily. Ich soll dir von Dumbledore ausrichten, dass wir uns nach dem Mittagsessen in seinem Büro einfinden sollen."

„Hat er gesagt, wieso?"

„Nein."

„Hast du was angestellt?"

„Flower, ich war das ganze Schuljahr lieb."

„Ja."

*

„Moony? Kannst du mir den Kram aus Zaubertränke noch mal erklären?", fragte James.

Mürrisch nickte er. Seit der Sache mit Amy verhielt er sich fürchterlich. Er war dauerhaft schlecht gelaunt, aß, schlief und sprach kaum und wenn er redete, dann meist in einer sehr aggressiven Art und Weise, was überhaupt nicht zu dem sonst so ruhigen, freundlichen und vor allem vernünftigen Jungen passte.

*

„Oh, Prongs, so schwer ist das doch nicht zu raffen!", fauchte Moony.

James wurde wütend. Klar, irgendwie konnte er seinen Freund verstehen, aber so langsam ging der ihm wirklich auf die Nerven.  
„Hör mal zu. Das Ding mit Amy ist eine Sache, die im Übrigen absolut beschissen ist, weil du sie schlecht behandelst und ihr verdammt wehtust, aber es ist was anderes, wie du dich uns gegenüber verhältst. Wir sind deine Freunde, halten dir immer den Rücken frei, vor allem in der letzten Zeit und du hast kein Recht, deine Scheißlaune an uns auszulassen, ok?  
Und wenn du keine Lust hast, mir das zu erklären, dann gehe ich und frag wen anders."  
Sauer stand er auf und ließ Moony allein zurück.

*

„Ah, da seid ihr ja!", lächelte Professor Dumbledore, als James und Lily sein Büro betraten. Mit der Hand wies er den beiden einen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch zu und musterte sie einen Augenblick über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg.  
„Es ist interessant, wie ihr beide euch entwickelt habt!", erklärte er dann strahlend. „Vor allem du, James."

Der fühlte sich alles andere als wohl in seiner Haut und grinste nur gequält.

„Da wirst du mir doch zustimmen, nicht wahr, Lily?"

„Natürlich, Professor!", murmelte sie und lächelte verlegen.

„Gut. Nun, ich weiß, dass ihr momentan mit eurem eigenen Leben weiß Gott genug zu tun habt, aber ich muss euch dennoch daran erinnern, dass der Herbstball in drei Wochen ansteht. Ihr habt mit den Vorbereitungen noch nicht angefangen, nehme ich an?"

„Nein, tut uns leid, Sir. Das werden wir natürlich schnellstens nachholen!", erklärte James schnell und Lily nickte zustimmend.

„Es ist schön, euch beide in solcher Einigkeit zu sehen. Nun gut, lasst mich wissen, wenn ihr zum Organisatorischen irgendwelche Fragen habt oder so. Ansonsten könnt ihr jetzt gehen."

„In Ordnung."

Schnell erhoben sich die beiden Schulsprecher.

„Ach, und James?", rief Dumbledore noch, als sie schon an der Tür waren.

„Ja?"

„Ich wünsche mir einen schönen Sieg für Gryffindor am Wochenende." Lächelnd zwinkerte er ihm zu und Prongs grinste nur, ehe er hinter sich die Tür schloss.

„Der Ball. Denn hätten wir ja wirklich fast vergessen!", murmelte er. Mit den Gedanken war er allerdings längst bei der Tatsache, dass _er_ den Ball fast vergessen hatte und deshalb Lily auch nicht hatte fragen können, ob sie mit ihm ginge.

Ohnehin war das so eine Sache. Er hatte versprochen, sie nicht mehr zu nerven, und er hatte sie in diesem Schuljahr auch noch nicht einmal nach einem Date gefragt, aber mittlerweile hatte sich ihre Meinung über ihn geändert, hoffte er, und dann wäre es doch in Ordnung, würde er sie jetzt wegen des Balls fragen, oder?

Lily nickte. „Ja, hätten wir wirklich beinahe vergessen. Hast du eigentlich mit Remus gesprochen?"

„Ja, und ich habe mich eben erst einmal mit ihm gestritten. Ich meine, es ist bekannt, dass ich kein Genie in Zaubertränke bin und er hat da normalerweise auch kein Problem mit und hilft mir dabei, aber heute hat er mich nur angemeckert und dann ist mir der Kragen geplatzt."

Sie nickte erneut. „Tut mir leid!", murmelte sie. „Na ja…wir können ja ein Vertrauensschülertreffen für Mittwoch nach unserer Nachhilfestunde ansetzen. Ich werde einen Zettel ans schwarze Brett hängen."

In dieser Nacht herrschte Schweigen zwischen den vier Maraudern. Prongs hatte Peter und mir von seinem Streit mit Moony erzählt und wir waren uns alle drei einig, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Dennoch wusste wir nicht, was wir tun sollten, um Remus' Laune wieder zu heben und vor allem sein Verhältnis zu Lily und Amy wieder aufzubauen. Schließlich war er derjenige, der immer am besten mit den beiden Mädchen ausgekommen war.

Und Remus wich uns auch in den nächsten Tagen aus. Er erschien nicht zum Frühstück, im Unterricht saß er schweigend neben Peter und ging aber auch dem Rest der Schüler ziemlich aus dem Weg.

Deshalb war es umso verwunderlicher, als James, vor seiner Nachhilfestunde mit Lily, in die Bücherei kam und dort Moony und Amy sah. Das zierliche Mädchen saß auf dem Tisch, hatte die Arme um den zitternden Körper des Jungen geschlungen. Ihr Kind lag auf seinem braunen Haar, seine Arme lagen um ihrer Taille und er schien ganz eindeutig zu weinen, weshalb er sein Gesicht in ihrer Bluse vergraben hatte.

Als Amy den Freund des Marauders entdeckte, schüttelte sie schnell den Kopf und Prongs verstand. Er sollte die beiden nicht unterbrechen. Vielleicht war Moony ja gerade wirklich auf dem Weg, sich allmählich zu öffnen. Schnell holte er das Buch, was er für seine Nachhilfestunde benötigte und eilte aus der Bibliothek.

*

„Du…James…!", druckste Moony am selben Abend, als er seine Hausaufgabe beendet hatte, „tut mir leid wegen neulich. Du hattest recht. Ich hatte mich euch gegenüber nicht wie ein Arsch verhalten sollen. Tut mir wirklich leid."

Seufzend erhob James sich aus dem Ohrensessel, auf dem er bislang gesessen hatte, und trat an den jungen Marauder heran. Vorsichtig zog er ihn in eine Umarmung.

„Merk dir einfach, dass du immer zu uns kommen kannst, ok? Wir sind immer für dich da, denn wir sind Freunde. Freunde fürs Leben, weißt du noch?", flüsterte er und Remus nickte leicht.

Von da an war natürlich wieder alles in Butter zwischen uns, auch wenn wir das Thema Amy vorerst unter den Tisch kehrten. Dafür hatte Moony Neuigkeiten, die Prongs ziemlich aus der Bahn warfen. Er erzählte, dass er sich mit Amy unterhalten hätte und sie dabei auch auf das Thema »Lily und James« zu sprechen gekommen waren und Amy gesagt hatte, dass Lily mit Snape auf den Herbstball gehen würde.

Vermutlich war das der Grund, weshalb sich in den nächsten Tagen das Verhältnis der beiden wieder massiv verschlechterte.


	8. Secrets around new moon nights

**.-°Secrets around new moon nights°-.**

Die Tage vor der Vollmondnacht hatte Remus schon wieder den entsprechend blassen Teint angenommen, doch heute -am Tag _der_ Nacht- glich seine Haut wirklich schon einer weißen Wand.

Beim Frühstückbekam er keinen Bissen herunter, weshalb Peter ihm immer wieder kleine Sticheleien zuzischte, wie zum Beispiel, dass er ja sonst später gegen mich keine Chance hätte, um ihn anzuspornen, wenigstens einen Toast zu essen. Doch Moony war voll und ganz damit beschäftigt, Amys und Lilys forschenden Blicken auszuweichen.

„Glaubst du nicht, sie könnten es herausfinden, wenn sie eins und eins zusammenzählen?", fragte James mich leise. „Ich meine, ich muss dir nicht sagen, wie clever Lily ist."

Mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Nee, glaub ich nicht. Moony geht's einfach mal schlecht. Man muss ja nicht gleich hinter jeder Mauer einen Geist vermuten…oder so ähnlich. Du weißt, ich hab's nicht so mit Muggle-Sprüchen."

Prongs zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na ja, eigentlich auch egal, denn die beiden würden es ohnehin nicht verraten. Aber Moony muss sich wegen Amy was einfallen lassen. Er quält sich nur unnötig und tut ihr weh."

„Ja, ich weiß!", stimmte ich ihm zu, „aber was sollen wir machen? Mehr als mit ihm reden können wir nicht. Wenn er nicht will, dann will er nicht."

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist es ja nicht. Er hat Angst vor ihrer Reaktion. Aber so führt das auch zu nichts. Ich werde nachher noch einmal mit ihm reden."

*

Prongs war gerade hatte gerade das Klassenzimmer nach Zaubereigeschichte verlassen, als Lily Evans ihn einholte.

„Potter!", zischte sie.

Erschrocken blieb er stehen, sich nicht bewusst, wieder etwas Dummes angestellt zu haben.

„Was gibt's Evans?"

„Wieso fragst du mich nicht mehr?" Der Ärger stand ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und James fragte sich, ob das Rot in ihrem Gesicht von ihrer Wut kam oder sie doch verlegen war. In diesem Schuljahr war sie in seiner Gegenwart verhältnismäßig häufig rot geworden, was ihn ziemlich verwundert hatte, und mich zugegebenerweise auch.

„Dich was fragen?"

„Na, das, was du immer fragst!" Ich nehme mal an, sie dachte, dass James sich absichtlich dumm stellte, obwohl er wirklich nicht verstand, was sie hatte. Und aufgrund ihrer Vermutung wurde sie nur noch wütender.

„Lily, ehrlich, ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du überhaupt redest!"

„Na, wieso fragst du mich nicht mehr, ob ich mit dir ausgehen will?", fauchte sie.

Verlegen für Prongs sich durchs schwarze Haar. Verlegen, dass sie ihn darauf ansprach.  
Aber wieso tat sie das? „Na ja, ähm…weil du doch ohnehin nicht mit mir ausgehen willst."

„Woher willst du das denn wissen, wenn du mich nicht fragst? Bin ich dir inzwischen so egal? Potter, du bist so ein gefühlloser Eisblock."

Jetzt war auch James wütend. „Was willst du eigentlich von mir, Evans?" Seine Stimme war inzwischen auch weitaus lauter als sie eigentlich sein sollte. Wieso fauchte sie ihn auch so grundlos an? „Wenn ich dich frage, brüllst du mich an oder hext mich gleich durch und wenn ich dich nicht frage, keifst du genauso los. Wenn ich dich jetzt fragen würde, würdest du dann Ja sagen?"

„Nein!", donnerte sie aufgebracht und rauschte an ihm vorbei.

*

Geplättet ließ James sich wenig später neben Moony und mir im Gemeinschaftsraum nieder. „Das Mädchen macht mich fertig!", murmelte er und starrte verwirrt ins Feuer.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Remus leise. Er schien noch immer nachdenklich gestimmt zu sein, wegen seines Problems mit Amy.

Ich war nicht der Typ, der Ahnung von Gefühlen hatte und konnte ihm deshalb auch nicht großartig Ratschläge erteilen, weshalb ich die Sache lieber James überließ. Jetzt war es nur so, dass Remus und James gerade beide in einer emotionalen Misere steckten und ich ehrlich gesagt, keine Ahnung hatte, wie ich wenigstens einem der beiden helfen konnte.  
Wir hatten Glück, dass wir noch Peter hatten, denn der kam so eben mit einem Stapel Bücher in den Gemeinschaftsraum und sah uns dort sitzen.

„Hey Leute, was zieht ihr denn für Gesichter?"

„Moony ist ziemlich down wegen Amy und Prongs hatte gerade glaube ich eine unschöne Begegnung mit Evans!", fasste ich unser Malheur kurz zusammen.

Der untersetzte Blondschopf ließ sich auf einem Sessel nieder und stellte seine Bücher vor sich ab. „Jungs!", meinte er seufzend und ich fragte mich, in wie weit er die beiden wieder aufbauen konnte. Wirklich Ahnung von Mädchen hatte Peter nämlich nicht. Er hatte immer die Mädchen abbekommen, die sonst niemand gewollt hatte. Also auf den Bällen. Ansonsten hatte er nie großartiges, offenkundiges Interesse an Mädchen.

„Moony, das, was du da gerade mit Amy veranstaltest, ist scheiße. Wir haben alle längst bemerkt, dass du dich in sie verliebt hast, auch wenn du das nicht zugeben willst. Und die Mädchen wissen das auch, denn sonst würden sie dein Benehmen nicht so analysieren. Es ist eine Sache, wenn du nicht willst, dass Amy von deinem »pelziges Problemchen« erfährt, aber es ist etwas anderes, wenn du sie kühl von dir stößt. Du verletzt sie, falls dir das nicht aufgefallen sein sollte."

Remus hob den Blick und sah Peter an. Traurig, wohl bemerkt. „Und was soll ich tun? Sie wird mich nie wieder ansehen, wenn sie es erfährt und den Schmerz will ich mir nicht zufügen. Ich bin viel zu gefährlich, als dass ich je mit einem Mädchen… ich weiß nicht mal, ob ich mich unter Kontrolle hätte, wenn ich…"

Er brauchte den Satz nicht zu beenden, wir verstanden ihn so. Er hatte Angst, sollte er mit ihr schlafen, dass er seine Kraft und seine »tierischen Instinkte« nicht unter Kontrolle haben würde.

Nun schaltete sich auch James wieder ein. „Aber Moony, das kannst du nur herausfinden, wenn du es probierst. Du musst mit ihr sprechen. Das geht so wirklich nicht weiter. Amy mag dich, sehr sogar, und genau deshalb würden Lily und sie auch niemandem unser Geheimnis verraten. Du hast die Wahl: entweder du lässt es so wie jetzt, verletzt damit sie und dich unnötig, oder du gehst den Schritt und hast dort die fifty-fifty-Chance, dass du mit ihr glücklich bist. Wenn mich meine Mathe-Kenntnisse also nicht ganz im Stichlassen, heißt das, dass du in der Sache, ohnehin nur eine fünfundzwanzig prozentige Chance, dass alles gut wird, also hast du nichts zu verlieren, oder?"

Es war einer der wenigen Momente, in denen Remus ruppig wurde. „Hört auf damit. Es ist meine Sache, ok? Es ist besser, wenn sie es nicht erfährt und mich vergisst. Diskussion beendet."

Eine ganze Weile schwiegen wir und ich glaube, wir wussten alle Vier, dass seine Entscheidung blödsinnig war, dass es nicht ganz allein seine Sache war und vor allem, dass diese Diskussion noch lange nicht durch war.

„Und wie können wir _dir_ helfen, Prongs?", fragte Moony dann irgendwann, um von sich abzulenken.

Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Evans ist gerade völlig durchgedreht. Sie hat mich angefaucht, weil ich sie nicht mehr frage, ob sie mit mir ausgehen will. Ich meine, wenn ich sie frage, brüllt sie los oder verhext mich, wenn ich sie nicht frage, pöbelt sie auch. Was soll ich denn noch machen?"

„Hast du sie nochmal gefragt, ob sie mit dir ausgehen will?", fragte ich.

Prongs nickte. „Ja, und sie hat natürlich Nein gesagt."

„Ist doch ganz einfach. Ehrlich, Jungs, manchmal frag ich mich, wo euer Fingerspitzengefühl bleibt!", lachte Moony. „Sie will einfach nicht, dass du dein Interesse an ihr verlierst."

Verständnislos sahen James und ich ihn an. „Was? Das ist doch Blödsinn. Sie will doch eh nicht…"

„Ich habe euch schon einmal gesagt, dass »es« so langsam wird. Und Amy hat mir gesagt, dass…also, sie hat jetzt nicht gesagt, dass Lily in dich verliebt ist, James, ich meine, dann wäre sie ja auch eine schlechte Freundin, aber sie hat halt gesagt, dass sie sicher ist, dass da gewisse Gefühlsansätze da sind und wenn du dich nicht allzu dämlich anstellst, da durchaus mehr draus werden könnte."

*

Wir hatten Glück gehabt, dass die Lehrer uns heute irgendwie wohlgesonnen zu sein schienen, denn sie gaben uns verhältnismäßig wenig Hausaufgaben auf, weshalb wir schon am späten Nachmittag damit fertig waren. Remus war natürlich wie immer an diesen Tagen nicht zum Unterricht gegangen und am frühen Abend machten wir uns dann mit ihm auf den Weg zu heulenden Hütte.

„Was meinst du, Moony, gewinnst du heute mal gegen mich?", fragte ich lachend, während mein pelziger Freund nur gequält das Gesicht verzog.

„Das ist nicht witzig, Pad!", murmelte er. Er glich wirklich einem Gespenst, so blass war er und er sah wieder so unglaublich zerbrechlich aus.

„Sag mal, Moony, ist dir eigentlich je der Gedanke gekommen, dass Lily und Amy es herausfinden könnten?", fragte James plötzlich unvermittelt.

Verwirrt starrte Remus ihn an. „Was herausfinden?"

„Na, dass du….ich meine, dass wir Animagi sind und so. Ich meine, ich brauch keinem von euch sagen, wie intelligent Lily Evans ist und Amy ist jetzt nicht gerade blöde."

Moony nickte, drückte Ober-und Unterkiefer unsanft aufeinander. „Natürlich, aber ich will den Gedanken gar nicht erst zu ende denken. Ich meine, es ist schon schlimm genug, dass Schniefelus das weiß."

Ärgerlich sah er kurz in meine Richtung und ich senkte sofort verschämt den Kopf.

„Ja, und Dank Prongs wird er es auch niemandem sagen!", versuchte Peter schnell die Situation zu entspannen und es war einer der wenigen Momente, in denen ich ihn so gerne umarmt hätte. Peter sprach nicht häufig und meistens sagte er, wenn er mal was sagte, etwas äußerst Unpassendes oder gar Dämliches, aber genau jetzt war es zur Abwechslung mal das Richtige.

„Ja, zum Glück hatte in jener Nacht wenigstens einer seine grauen Zellen beisammen."

*

Ich hatte schon eine ganze Weile mit Moony »gespielt«, als mir plötzlich ein Duft in die Nase stieg, den ich vermutlich unter hunderttausend anderen mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit sofort erkannt hätte: Lily Evans!

Es war zwar nicht gerade so, dass ich auf sie oder ihren Geruch besonders scharf war, aber Prongs hatte mir so oft von ihrem _einzigartigen_ Duft vorgeschwärmt, dass ich mal an ihr »geschnuppert« hatte. Und weil ich nun mal in gewisserweise ein Hund bin, habe ich mir ihren Duft natürlich automatisch eingeprägt.

Moony lieferte sich gerade mit Wurmschwanz eine kleine Verfolgungsjagt -als Ratte konnte er sich natürlich viel besser verstecken- und so nutzte ich sofort die Chance, schließlich musste ich mich verwandeln, um mit Prongs sprechen zu können.

„James!", rief ich, vermutlich zu laut, denn auch Moony schien es gehört zu haben und er lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit von Peter sofort auf mich. „James, Lily ist auf dem Weg hierher. Ich hab sie gerochen!", brüllte ich.

Die großen, brauen Augen des Hirsches, der vor mir aufgetaucht war, wurden noch größer, weiteten sich entsetzt.

„Du musst sie hier wegbringen!", sagte ich, ehe ich mich wieder in den schwarzen Hund verwandelte, weil ich Moony kommen sah. Allerdings war ich nicht schnell genug und bevor ich mich versah, hatte Moony schon in James' Oberschenkel gebissen. Zum Glück war er noch in seiner Animagus-Gestalt und so würde er nicht auch zum Werwolf werden.

Schmerzerfüllt schrie Prongs auf, das Blut lief aus seinem linken, hinteren Bein, also auch seinem linken Bein in Menschengestalt. Dennoch galoppierte er los, direkt in Lily Evans' Richtung, die da allerdings plötzlich nicht mehr alleine am Wiesenrand stand, sondern zusammen Amy. Ich konnte nicht sagen, wovor sie sich mehr fürchteten: vor der Tatsache, dass da ein Werwolf auf dem Schlossgelände wütete, ein pechschwarzer Hund mit ihm kämpfte oder ein großer Hirsch auf sie zugaloppiert kam. James machte noch einen letzten Sprung, während er sich zurückverwandelte.

„Lily, Amy!", keuchte er außer Atem, „ihr müsst sofort hier weg. Sofort, kommt mit." Er griff nach jeweils einer Hand und rannte los, die beiden Mädchen stolperten ihm hinterher.

Moony war inzwischen durchaus auf die beiden aufmerksam geworden und hatte offensichtlich das Bedürfnis nach Frischfleisch. Und ich schaffte es kaum, ihn in Schach zu halten. Würde James nicht einen Turbosprint mit den beiden einlegen, würde ich nicht dafür garantieren können, dass eine der beiden nicht von Moony zu seiner Werwolf-Dame gemacht würde.

„Lenk ihn ab, Wurmschwanz. Pad schafft das nicht allein!", brüllte James, während er die Mädchen hinter sich her zerrte, sein Bein stark blutete und er nicht wusste, wie er es überhaupt schaffte, sich auf den Beinen zu halten.

Moony schaffte es an mir vorbeizukommen, ich jagte ihm hinterher und er steuerte direkt auf Lily zu. Ich wusste genau, was passieren würde: James würde sich vor sie werfen. Tausendprozentig. Ob als Hirsch oder als Mensch, das war ihm egal. Und genau deswegen musste ich es irgendwie schaffen, dass meine Beine schneller rannten, dass ich ihn wegzerren konnte, bevor er die drei Menschen erreichte. Ich hörte die vor Angst laut pochenden Herzen, Moonys unkontrolliertes Grollen und den Wind. Moony setzte gerade zum Sprung an und wie erwartet sprang James sofort vor Lily.

„Lauf!", schrie er ihr zu, bevor er sich verwandelte, gerade in dem Moment, in dem Moony auf ihm landete. Und jetzt setzte auch ich zum Sprung an und warf Remus damit von James, der nun auch eine ziemliche Kratzspur an der Schulter hatte. Und er rannte zum Glück sofort hinter Lily und Amy her.

Und er hatte sie vor den Toren Hogwarts' eingeholt, als er zusammenbrach und sich aufgrund dessen auch direkt zurückverwandelte.

Panisch schrie Lily auf. „Amy, geh rein und hol sofort Professor Dumbledore. Beeil dich."

Die Brünette nickte und rannte los.

Sie kniete sich neben den reglosen Jungen neben sich und versuchte verzweifelt, ihn bei Bewusstsein zu halten. „James!", murmelte sie, „es wird alles gut." Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab, während Prongs es kaum schaffte, die Augen aufzuhalten. Sie strich ihm beruhigend durch das schwarze Haar, bettete seinen Kopf auf ihrem Schoß, während sie einen schnellen Blick auf seine Verletzungen erhaschte. Der Werwolf hatte ihn gebissen. Eindeutig!

Erneut brachen die Tränen aus ihr heraus. Sie war überfordert und hilflos und hatte schlichtweg Angst, den scheinbar so gut wie toten Jungen zu verlieren.  
Und sie erschrak zutiefst, als sie plötzlich seine Hand spürte, die über ihre Wange strich.

„Nicht weinen!", flüsterte er brüchig. Verzweifelt klammerte sie sich an seine Hand, drückte in deren Innenfläche einen sanften Kuss.

In diesem Moment erschienen Dumbledore und Amy.

„Professor, der Werwolf hat ihn gebissen!", weinte sie verzweifelt.

Dumbledore nickte nur. „Wir müssen ihn auf jeden Fall in den Krankenflügel schaffen." Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes brachte er James zum Schweben. „Und Sie beide werden mir jetzt in den Krankenflügel folgen."

Artig erhoben die beiden Mädchen sich und folgten ihrem Direktor.

*

James schlief noch tief und fest, während Lily und Amy in Decken gehüllt und mit Kakao in den Händen auf einem der Krankenbetten saßen. Dumbledore hatte sie gebeten, Stillschweigen über die Sache zu bewahren und sie hatten sofort zugestimmt.

Ich erreichte so eben mit Peter und einem völlig zerfetzten Moony in der Luft den Krankenflügel. „Madam Pomfrey!", rief ich.

Sie stürzte sofort auf uns zu. „Legt ihn ins nächstbeste Bett. Ich bin sofort da."

Als Amy ihn sah, schrie sie auf, wollte gleich aufspringen und zu ihm eilen, aber Lily hielt sie zum Glück auf. „Nicht, Amy. Lass ihn gesundwerden."

Ich warf James' Lieblingshexe einen dankbaren Blick zu und -kaum zu glauben- sie lächelte mich an!

*

Es dauerte eine Zeit bis Moony ebenfalls schlief. Eine Weile danach schwiegen wir noch, ehe Lily die Stille durchbrach. „Remus ist also wirklich ein Werwolf und ihr Animagi?!" Es war keine Frage, die sie stellte, eben eher eine Feststellung und doch störte mich etwas an ihrer Aussage. Nämlich das _wirklich_.

„Wieso _wirklich_?"

„Amy und ich haben es schon vermutet. Uns ist diese Regelmäßigkeit aufgefallen. Dann die Sache mit euren Spitznamen. Euer enormes Wissen über Werwölfe in den Unterrichtsstunden. Das alles passte zusammen. Wir haben uns nur gefragt, wie ihr es schafft, schließlich seid ihr keine Werwölfe. Tja, aber das haben wir dann ja eben live miterlebt."

Ich nickte leicht. „Aber bitte sagt es keinem, ja?"

„Was denkst du von uns, Black? Ich würde doch niemals James…" Sie wurde rot, brach ab und starrte auf den Boden, während ich mir ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Ja, vermutlich hatten Amy und Remus gar nicht so unrecht: da war offensichtlich mehr, als Lily eigentlich zugeben wollte.

„Amy?!", wagte Peter dann plötzlich leise.

Fragend sahen die Mädchen und ich ihn an.

„Moony kann sich morgen nicht daran erinnern, dass ihr dort gewesen seid und was er im Begriff war, zu tun. Er hat große Angst davor, dass es jemand erfährt, aber noch größer ist seine Angst, dass du ihn deshalb…zurückstoßen könntest. Also, falls du dich wirklich jetzt vor ihm fürchten solltest, dann zeig es ihm bitte nicht so direkt und tu es irgendwie mit…weiß nicht, Desinteresse ab, oder so."

Erstaunt und irgendwie verärgert sah Amy ihn an. „Peter…wie gesagt, wir wissen oder wir haben eher schon eine Weile vermutet, dass er ein Werwolf ist und wenn mich das abschrecken würde, dann wäre ich sicher nicht…na, du weißt schon. Ich meine, wie kommt ihr und auch er, auf die bescheuerte Idee, dass ich ihn deshalb nicht mehr mögen könnte, nur weil er…weil er eine Seite hat, die ihn für eine Nacht einmal im Monat gefährlich macht? Das Jahr hat 365 Tage, demnach auch so viele Nächte. Davon werde ich zwölf schon auf ihn verzichten können."

Wow, und das sagte sie ohne rot zu werden! Ob sie sich der Zweideutigkeit in ihrer Aussage überhaupt bewusst war?

„Das war im übertragenen Sinne gemeint, Black, du kannst dein dämliches, anzügliches Grinsen gleich wieder loswerden!", fauchte Lily dann und stellte ihre Tasse ab.

„Wow, du kannst Gedanken lesen, Evans!", meinte ich grinsend.  
Sie verdrehte die Augen und stand auf. Sie ging auf Prongs' Bett zu und ließ sich dort nieder. Sanft strich sie ihm das Haar aus der Stirn.

„Du weißt schon, dass er deinetwegen hier liegt, oder?"

Nein! Das war mal wieder einer dieser Momente, in denen ich das unglaubliche Bedürfnis hatte, Peter eine reinzuschlagen! Da fing das Mädchen aus James' feuchten Träumen endlich an, ihre Gefühle für ihn zuzulassen und das in Anwesenheit ihrer und seiner Freunde und Peter hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als sie auf die kleine Tatsache hinzuweisen, dass James gerade eben dem Sensenmann von der Klinge gehüpft war. Klasse, Moony!

„Was?" Perplex starrte Lily den Blondschopf an.

„Nein, nein…so meine ich das nicht! Ich meine…er hat sich vorhin direkt vor dich geschmissen, was im Groben bedeutet, dass er lieber sterben würde als zuzulassen, dass dir etwas zustößt. Ich meine nur, vielleicht musst du ihn gar nicht so sehr hassen wie du es tust."

Lily runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, während sie wieder auf das schlafende Gesicht meines besten Freundes blickte. „Wer, um alles in der Welt, hat denn gesagt, dass ich ihn hasse? Denkt er das etwa auch?"

*

In den frühen Morgenstunden wachte James auf. Er spürte die Verletzung seines Oberschenkels zwar, aber nicht so deutlich wie noch am Abend vor dem Schloss. Seine Schulter brannte nur ganz leicht und müde war er auch nicht mehr. Dennoch war irgendetwas anders. Da war irgendwie eine gewisse Wärme, die von seiner Hand ausging und auch an seinen Rippen spürte er etwas. Vorsichtig drehte er sich und stutzte. Mit dem Kopf auf der Matratze liegend saß Lily Evans schlafend vor seinem Krankenbett. Ihr Kopf berührte seine Rippen, ihre Finger waren mit den seinen verknotet.

Augenblicklich begann sein Herz zu rasen. Lily war nicht von seiner Seite gewichen und vor allem, sie schien unverletzt, sonst hätte Poppy sie bestimmt nicht so an seinem Bett sitzen lassen. Ein paar Betten weiter konnte er Remus' Umrisse erkennen, doch sein Freund schien tief und fest zu schlafen. Nur gut so.

Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu Lily. Vorsichtig legte er ihr eine Hand auf den Oberarm und schüttelte entsetz den Kopf. Sie war völlig ausgekühlt. Gott wusste nur, wie lange sie schon so saß. Eilig kletterte er aus dem Bett, darauf bedacht, seinen geliebten, rothaarigen Engel nicht zu wecken und hob sie vorsichtig hoch und legte sie auf seinem Bett ab. Schnell kletterte er hinterher und deckte sie beide zu.

Allerdings war er sich dann recht unschlüssig, ob er es wagen sollte, sie in die Arme zu nehmen. Sie hatten sich in den letzten Tagen nicht mehr allzu gut verstanden und auch irgendwie wieder auf dieses »Potter-Evans-Ding« umgestiegen. Er konnte also beim besten Willen nicht sagen, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte.

Lily nahm ihm dann aber die Entscheidung ab, indem sie sich leise schnorchelnd drehte und mit der Stirn an seiner Schulter zu liegen kam. Ihr Oberkörper berührte leicht den seinen und ein unglaubliches Kribbeln ging durch James' Körper. Lächelnd legte er die Arme um sie, drückte sie fest an sich und flüsterte noch: „Ich pass auf dich auf, mein kleiner Engel", ehe er ihr ins Land der Träume folgte.

*

Als er das nächste Mal aufwachte, schienen bereits die ersten Sonnenstrahlen in den Krankenflügel. Das rothaarige Mädchen hatte sich etwas aus seinen Armen gelöst, lag aber noch immer neben ihm und sah ihn an, als er so richtig zu sich kam.

„Guten Morgen!", murmelte er verschlafen.

„Guten Morgen. Wie geht's dir?", fragte sie gleich.

Er nickte halbherzig. „Joah, so einigermaßen." Dann erinnerte er sich, was er in der Nacht getan hatte und errötete leicht. „Ähm…also, Lily…nicht, dass du jetzt wieder was Falsches denkst. Ich hab dich nur zu mir ins Bett geholt, weil es mitten in der Nacht war und du eisigkalt geworden warst und da auf dem Stuhl gehockt hast und…ja…"

Sie lächelte. „Hey, ich hab mich doch gar nicht beschwert."

Das Rot in seinem Gesicht wurde etwas dunkler. „Na ja, hätte ja sein können, dass du dich erst beschwerst, wenn du sicher sein kannst, dass es mir auch gut geht."

Sie lachte. „Quatsch. Sonst wäre ich wohl direkt aufgestanden, als ich aufgewacht bin, oder? Na ja, ich geh mich anziehen, nach Amy und Sirius sehen und dann in den Unterricht. Heute Mittag wirst du im Übrigen wieder entlassen. Unser lieber Freund Remus wird allerdings noch etwas länger hierbleiben. Hat sich ja ziemlich von Sirius zurichten lassen."


	9. Plans for autumn prom

**.-°Plans for autumn prom °-.**

In den nächsten Wochen bis zum Herbstball traf James eine Entscheidung: er würde Lily nicht fragen. Sie hatte schon Snape und hatte ihm gegenüber auch keine Andeutung gemacht, dass sie wollte, dass er sie fragte. Gut, bis auf diese eine seltsame Begegnung. Sie hatten darüber nie wieder gesprochen und da es auch nie wieder vorgekommen war, dass Lily ihn in irgendeiner Art und Weise auf ihre Beziehung angesprochen hatte, hatte James es für eine Reaktion auf etwas gehalten, was ihr unmittelbar vorher passiert sein musste und etwas in Rage versetzt hatte. Deshalb hatte sie dann die erstbeste Möglichkeit genutzt, ihrer Wut Luft zu machen und da war James gerade zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort gewesen.

„Mit wem willst du dann gehen? Ich meine, du hast dich mit keinem Mädchen dieses Jahr mehr verabredet. Die Hogsmead-Wochenenden hast du alle mit uns verbracht, kein Mädchen beachtet. Da kannst du kaum losgehen und die Erstbeste fragen. Und Lily willst du plötzlich nicht mehr fragen und abgesehen davon hat sie bereits einen Partner!", stellte ich fest und sah Prongs fragend an.

Der lächelte nur, ein wenig gequält sogar. „Naja, ich werde gar nicht zum Ball gehen. Ich hatte schon so viele Bälle in meinem Leben und dieses Jahr sind auch noch mindestens vier, also werde ich es überleben, diesmal nicht zu gehen.

Entsetzt starrten wir ihn an. „Bist du wahnsinnig? Gut, dann bleiben wir auch hier!"

Nun wirkte er ärgerlich. „Nein, ich will, dass ihr auf den albernen Ball geht. Und einer von euch, der nicht allzu viel zu tun hat, dabei ein Auge auf Lily wirft. Also, nur dass sie mit Snape nicht irgendwas anstellt…also, dass Snape nicht…ihr wisst schon."

„James, das ist doch Blödsinn. Du kannst dich doch zu uns setzen und wir leihen dir unsere Partnerinnen mal aus und das wird schon gehen!", meinte Moony, sichtlich unzufrieden mit James' Entscheidung.

Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein, Jungs, danke. Ich bleibe diese Nacht hier oben, mach ein paar Hausaufgaben und die Ruhe genießen. Vielleicht ist es langsam an der Zeit, Lily zu vergessen."

„WAS? Du willst aufgeben? Einfach so? Nach mehr als zwei Jahren Demütigungen und Herzschmerz? Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst?!" Ich war sowas von entsetzt über James' Worte.

„Hör zu, Prongs, ich hab mit Amy gesprochen. Lily mag dich, sehr sogar. Vielleicht sogar mehr als sie zugeben will und deswegen darfst du jetzt nicht aufgeben, hörst du? Du bist näher als jemals in deinem Leben!", versuchte Moony ihn zu überzeugen, doch er schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Nein, es ist an der Zeit. Davon abgesehen: ich hätte auch nie die Zeit für sie, die sie verdient hat. Und ich…liebe sie nicht mehr."

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrten wir ihn an. „Du…du…liebst sie nicht mehr?", fragte Peter ungläubig und James nickte nur zaghaft.

Moony sprang auf. „James Potter! Bist du wahnsinnig geworden?"

Unser Sucher schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Gehst du mit Amy zum Ball?"

„Herr Gott nochmal, James. So geht das nicht. Lily Evans ist auf dem besten Wege dazu, sich in dich zu verlieben, genau das, was du immer gewollt hast, und du hast nichts anderes im Kopf, als sie dir aus dem selbigen zu schlagen!", fuhr unserer Werwolf-Freund wütend fort.

„Ach, ja? Sie ist also auf dem besten Wege sich in mich zu verlieben, ja? Und wieso geht sie dann mit Snape?"

Einen Augenblick herrschte betretenes Schweigen und niemand von uns sagte etwas. Klar, denn niemand kannte die Antwort, wieso Lily ausgerechnet mit diesem schleimigen, potentiellen Todesser zum Ball ging. Beschissene Slytherins!

„Seht ihr? Genau das habe ich vor einer Weile realisiert. Es war sinnlos zu hoffen, dass sie mich irgendwann in einem anderen Licht sieht. Und es tut nicht mal mehr weh."

*

Prongs fühlte sich noch schlechter als sonst. Er hatte sie angelogen. Natürlich liebte er Lily noch. Mehr als alles andere. Aber es würde nie klappen. Lily ging mit Snape und es hatte keinen Sinn, mit einem Mädchen zu gehen, ihr eventuell sogar falsche Hoffnungen zu machen und dann Lily den ganzen Abend hinterher zu schmachten und dabei in Kauf zu nehmen, dass sein Herz in tausend Stücke riss. Da konnte er doch lieber den Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum verbringen und versuchen, Lily aus dem Kopf zu bekommen. Und das ging wohl am besten, wenn allen erstmal klar wurde, dass er sie nicht mehr liebte. Und dazu gehörten auch seine Freunde. Aber er konnte sie nicht nicht lieben. Dazu war sie viel zu…wow.

_Did I forget about the simple rule of life __  
__You pay a price for all your choices __  
__Well I've learned my lesson __  
__Looking from the other side__  
__I thought that I was through __  
__Don't know who's fooling who 'cause___

_She's so unforgettable __  
__She's so inerasable __  
__It kills me slowly not to be around her __  
__She's so unforgivable __  
__And if I never understood __  
__It hits me now __  
__She's so so damn good__  
__I talk myself into that bullshit all the time __  
__At least it made me so much wiser __  
__I tell my friends I really got her off my mind __  
__Did I say I was through __  
__Don't know who's fooling who 'cause___

_She's so unforgettable __  
__She's so inerasable __  
__It kills me slowly not to be around her __  
__She's so unforgivable __  
__And if I never understood __  
__It hits me now __  
__She's so so damn good__  
__Wish what I feel __  
__Could be for real __  
__Not just a one way cry __  
__That don't seem to fly___

_She's so unforgettable __  
__She's so inerasable __  
__It kills me slowly not to be around her __  
__She's so unforgivable __  
__And if I never understood __  
__It hits me now __  
__She's so so damn good__  
__She's so unforgettable___

_She's so inerasable __  
__It kills me slowly not to be around her __  
__She's so unforgivable __  
__And if I never understood __  
__It hits me now __  
__She's so so damn good___

_(©Tobias Regner - She's so)_

In den frühen Morgenstunden saß er im Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher und blätterte in seinem Zaubertränkebuch. Er musste noch lernen, schlafen konnte er ohnehin nicht. Seine Gedanken kreisten viel zu sehr um Lily. Was, wenn seine Freunde nun doch recht hatten? Wenn sie wirklich dabei war, sich in ihn zu verlieben? Andererseits…wenn sie das wirklich tat, dann würde sie auch in der Lage sein, einen Schritt auf ihn zuzugehen und nicht darauf zu warten, dass er es tat. Immerhin war sie keine dreizehn mehr, sondern siebzehn, genau wie er. Und sie hatte sich immer gewünscht, dass er aufhörte, sie zu nerven. Und er kam ihrem Wunsch nach. Er hatte sie nicht mehr nach einem Date gefragt, versuchte, so gut es ging, mit ihr auszukommen und hatte ihr das Leben gerettet. Ansonsten versuchte er sich speziell in den letzten zwei Wochen extrem aus ihrem Leben rauszuhalten.

„Guten Morgen, James!"

Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und sah zur Tür, wo sein Direktor stand. Sein weißer Bart schimmerte im Mondlicht.

„Oh, guten Morgen, Professor Dumbledore, Sir."

„Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?"

„Klar doch."

In der nächsten Sekunde saß Dumbledore ihm gegenüber auf dem Sessel und beobachtete ihn auf seinen stahlblauen Augen.

„Ich wollte mal fragen, wie weit du und Miss Evans mit den Vorbereitungen für den Ball seid?!", erklärte er nach einer Minute des Schweigens.

„Achso. Moment." James kramte aus seinen Pergamenten ein Blatt heraus und reichte es seinem Direktor. „Bitte sehr. Das ist der Plan. Wir haben eine Kopie schon Filch und Professor McGonagall gegeben."

„Ausgezeichnet. Und wieso schläfst du noch nicht, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Muss noch lernen!", erklärte der Schulsprecher und deutete auf sein Zaubertränkebuch.

Dumbledore nickte. „Also hat deine Schlaflosigkeit nichts mit unserer sehr geschätzten Miss Evans zu tun?" Er grinste frech und James errötete leicht.

„Gut, auch ein wenig. Sogar zum größten Teil. Aber was soll ich machen? Ich krieg sie ja doch nicht aus meinem Kopf. Da kann ich die Zeit auch für Zaubertränke nutzen."

Dumbledore lächelte. „Weißt du, James, Liebe ist eine schwierige Sache. Gefühle kommen und gehen, verändern sich oder bleiben sogar für immer. Ohne Herzschmerz geht es nicht und man kann sich bei der Liebe auch nicht auf seinen Verstand verlassen."

Wieso erzählte er ihm das? Das wusste James schließlich alles nur zu gut.

„Ja, ich weiß."

„Und wieso hast du Lily Evans dann nicht gefragt, ob sie mit dir zum Ball geht? Schließlich habt ihr ihn ja auch zusammen organisiert."

„Na, weil sie mit Schnief-…mit Severus Snape hingeht."

„Dass war für dich aber nie ein Hindernis, wenn sie bereits einen anderen Partner hatte, oder irre ich mich da?!"

James seufzte. Musste das jetzt sein? Um vier Uhr morgens so ein Gespräch zu führen? Und dann auch noch mit seinem Direktor?

„Wissen Sie, Sir, als ich in den Ferien Ihren Brief bekommen habe, ist mir ziemlich schnell klar geworden, was das für mich bedeutet: erwachsen zu werden und Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Und zum Erwachsenwerden gehört auch dazu, zu akzeptieren, dass Lily meine Gefühle nicht erwidert. Und genau das Versuche ich noch schon seit Beginn des Schuljahres, was mir allerdings mal mehr und mal weniger gelingt."

Dumbledore nickte. „Wie gesagt, James, in der Liebe kann man sich nicht auf seinen Verstand verlassen. Deine Ansicht ist nachvollziehbar, aber ob sie richtig ist? Immerhin kannst du nicht wissen, ob Lily deine Veränderung nicht bemerkt und zu schätzen gelernt hat, dich zu schätzen gelernt hat. Vielleicht sogar mehr als das.  
In der Nacht, als du dem Mädchen das Leben gerettet hast, hat Lily Evans mehr geweint als jemals in ihrem Leben. Und diese Tränen waren keine der Angst vor deinem Freund Remus Lupin. Es waren Tränen der Angst, einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren.  
In solchen Momenten kommen Gefühle zum Vorschein, die normalerweise nicht sichtbar sind. Das solltest du bei deiner Entscheidung, Lily Evans endgültig zu vergessen, bedenken. So, ich gehe jetzt langsam mal wieder. Ich habe noch einige Termine. Danke für den Organisationsplan."

Verdutzt sah James Dumbledore zu, wie dieser aufstand und zur Tür ging. „Ach, und James?"  
„Ja?"

„Die Lösungen zu deinem Problem zum Thema Zaubertränke, stehen auf Seite 826."

*

„Prongs, Moony hat Amy gefragt. Sie gehen zusammen zum Ball. Ist das nicht der Wahnsinn? Endlich scheint's zu schnackeln!"

Müde nickte James mir zu. „Ja, klasse. Endlich."

Schräg sah ich ihn an. „Sag mal, was hast du denn die ganze Nacht getrieben?"

„Frag bloß nicht. Stundenlang hab ich an meinem Essay für Zaubertränke gesessen und dann kam um vier Dumbledore und hat mir einen Vortrag über Liebe und Lily Evans gehalten. Und als er dann gegangen ist, hat er mir gesagt, auf welcher Seite die Lösungen für Zaubertränke stehen."

Aus großen Augen starrte ich ihn an. „Dumbledore hat mit dir über Evans gesprochen und dir die Lösungen für deine Hausaufgaben genannt? Ich wusste, er ist ein toller Mann."

Moony verdrehte die Augen und Peter brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Pad, vielleicht solltest du auch mal in einer Liebesmisere stecken, damit Dumbledore dir auch deine Hausaufgaben macht!", schlug er vor.

Ich warf ihm einen grollenden Blick zu und wandte mich dann wieder an meinen besten Freund. „Und hat Dumbledore deine Entscheidung bezüglich Lily ändern können?"

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

Wir seufzten.

„Das kann nur eine Person!", fügte er dann noch leise hinzu und warf einen vorsichtigen Blick in Richtung der bezaubernden, rothaarigen Hexe.

____________________________________________________________________

tbc


	10. Autumn prom & thunderstorms

**.-°Autumn prom & thunderstorms°-.**

Die nächsten zwei Tage bis zum Ball wich James Lily noch mehr aus als er es in den letzten beiden Wochen ohnehin schon getan hatte. Die Situation in der Nacht des »Unfalls« war eine Ausnahmesituation gewesen und deswegen schenkte er dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore nicht allzu viele Gedanken.

Lily hingegen machte sein Verhalten in den letzten beiden Wochen schlichtweg wahnsinnig. Sie hatte sich mittlerweile eingestehen müssen, dass da durchaus Gefühle für James Potter waren, die ein bisschen über Freundschaft hinausgingen, aber sie war längst nicht bereit, ihm das deutlich zu zeigen, geschweige denn zu sagen. Und dennoch verletzte sie seine Ignoranz ihr gegenüber. Deswegen beschloss sie, auf ihrem gemeinsamen Kontrollgang ihm einen winzigen Schritt entgegenzugehen.

Fröstelnd rieb sie sich über die Oberarme. „Ich hätte eine Jacke mitnehmen sollen!", murmelte sie leise, während sie neben Prongs herging.

Er sah sie an. „Frierst du?"

Sie nickte und er zog seinen Mantel aus und legte ihn ihr um. „Danke!", nuschelte sie und lächelte verlegen.

Sie hörte nicht, dass James' Herz gegen seinen Willen schneller schlug. Als er seinen Blick wieder von ihr nahm, drückte sie einmal schnell ihre Nase tief in den Kragen seines Mantels und saugte seinen Duft in sich auf. James Potter roch umwerfend!

Lily trat mit dem nächsten Schritt etwas näher an ihn, sodass sich ihre Oberarme beim Gehen berührten. Sie wusste, dass sie rot war, aber das war ihr egal. Zumindest jetzt.

Schluckend sah James auf sie herab. „Immer noch kalt?" Seine Stimme war lange nicht so fest, wie sie sein sollte.

Lily nickte.

Vorsichtig legte er ihr dem Arm um und als hätte sie darauf gewartet, schmiegte sie sich dichter an ihn und schloss die Augen. Sie fühlte sich wohl, da, wo sie sich gerade befand, das war ziemlich offensichtlich. James war froh, dass sie sich an seine rechte Seite schmiegte. So bemerkte sie vielleicht nicht gleich, wie laut und schnell sein Herz schlug und es beschleunigte sich noch um einiges, als er spürte, wie Lily ihren Arm ganz zögerlich um seine Taille schlang.

*

Es war richtig gewesen, nicht zum Ball zu gehen. Dieses Jahr hatte ihn sehr verändert, auch sein Verhalten Mädchen gegenüber. Und es wäre nicht richtig gewesen, mit einer Anderen zum Ball zu gehen und ihr womöglich noch falsche Hoffnungen zu machen, nur weil Lily mit Snape dorthin ging. Und vermutlich hätte er es auch nicht ertragen, seine Flower in den Armen dieses schleimigen Widerlings zu sehen. Nein, die Entscheidung, den Ball allein im Gemeinschaftsraum zu verbringen, war schon richtig gewesen.

Leise lief er die Stufen zum Gemeinschaftsraum herunter und setzte sich vor das knisternde Feuer. Vielleicht würde es ja heute Nacht zwischen Moony und Amy endlich klappen und das Problem war erst einmal aus der Welt geschafft. Er würde sich jetzt erst einmal auf die Schule und vor allem aufs Quidditch konzentrieren, schließlich war den Herbst über noch Saison. Und den Weihnachtsball würde Lily wohl mit wem anders organisieren müssen, weil er mit mir nach Hause fahren würde.

Er schrak aus seinen Gedanken, als mit einem etwas lauteren Klirren ein Fenster geschlossen wurde.

„LILY?", rief er entgeistert, als er seine rothaarige Lieblingshexe auf der Fensterbank sitzen und draußen in die Gewitternacht blicken sah.

„Hast mich ja früh bemerkt!", murmelte sie, sah weiterhin aus dem Fenster.

Langsam stand James auf und trat auf sie zu, sodass er neben ihr an der Fensterbank lehnte.

„Wieso bist du nicht unten und amüsierst dich?", fragte er dann.

„Das könnte ich dich genauso fragen."

„Aber ich hab zuerst gefragt."

Sie lachte leicht. „Mein Tanzpartner war der Meinung mich an meinen Blutstatus erinnern zu müssen!", murmelte sie dann bitter.

Entsetzt sah James sie an. „Dieses Arschloch!", grummelte er. Ich werde Sirius beauftragen, den Kerl ordentlich durchzuhexen, dachte er.

„Und wieso bist du nicht auf dem Ball?"

Seufzend sprang er auf die Fensterbank und setzte sich neben sie. „Weil ich keine Partnerin habe."

Verwirrt starrte sie ihn an. „Was? Wieso nicht? Du hast doch nie Schwierigkeiten, irgendein Mädchen zu finden."

„Ich wollte aber nicht mit _irgendeinem_ Mädchen hingehen. Aber das Mädchen, das ich fragen wollte, hatte schon einen anderen. Also habe ich beschlossen, nicht hinzugehen."  
Sie biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. „Mhm, und der Junge, mit dem ich hingehen wollte, hat mich nicht gefragt."

James schluckte, während sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte. Hatte sie gesagt, sie hatte mit ihm hingehen wollen?

„Na ja!", stotterte er, „ich…wollte dich fragen, aber da hatte Snape dich schon gefragt. Und außerdem war ich mir nicht sicher, ob du überhaupt zusagen würdest und ich hatte Angst, würde ich dich fragen, dass wir wieder in unser angespanntes Verhältnis der letzten Jahre verfallen würden."

„Mit deinem Verhalten in den letzten beiden Wochen hast du es aber auch nicht wirklich besser gemacht!", murmelte sie dann, wagte es nicht, ihn anzusehen.

„Ich dachte, wenn ich dir den Freiraum lasse, den du all die Jahre gefordert hast, dass du mich dann vielleicht eines Tages als Freund ansehen könntest. Oder es vielleicht sogar möglich wäre, dich eines Tage zu vergessen, was aber nicht klappen wird." Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und seine Hände waren extrem schwitzig. Nervosität pur.

Lily sprang auf die Füße und James hatte schon Angst, wieder etwas Falsches gesagt zu haben, als die rothaarige Hexe ihn lächelnd ansah. „Da wir ja beide partnerlos sind, könnten wir beide doch jetzt zusammen auf den Ball gehen, was meinst du?"

Skeptisch musterte der schwarzhaarige Junge sie, während sein Herz schmerzhaft in seiner Brust hämmerte. „Lily, so gerne ich das auch täte, es ist schon recht spät und ich trage Jeans und T-Shirt. Was hältst du davon, wenn du dir was Bequemeres anziehst und wir uns noch ein Weilchen vors Feuer setzen?"

Sie schien einen Moment nachzudenken, dann nickte sie. „Ist gut. Bin gleich wieder da."

Glücklich seufzend sah James ihr nach. Ganz sicher. Sie waren auf dem besten Wege.

*

Lily kam auch kurz darauf wieder. Lächelnd kam sie zu James zurück, der nun auf der Couch vor dem Kamin saß und ins Feuer starrte, während er mit klopfendem Herzen wartete, dass Lily sich zu ihm setzte.

„Na?", flüsterte er dann zärtlich, als sie sich neben ihm niederließ.

„Selber na?!" Im sanften Licht des Feuers nahm James die leichte Röte in ihrem Gesicht kaum war.

Er lächelte und versuchte seinen Puls irgendwie normal zu halten. „Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich verletzt haben sollte!", murmelte er dann.

Sie sah zu ihm auf, während ihre Haare und ihre grünen Smaragde im Licht funkelten. „Ich denke, ich habe dir schon längst verziehen." Unsicher rutschte sie ein Stück näher zu ihm.

Schluckend sah er auf sie hinab, wusste nicht so recht, was er nun tun sollte. Wäre es nicht Lily Evans gewesen, die da neben ihm saß, hätte er ihr den Arm umgelegt und sie dicht an sich gezogen, aber gerade weil es die rothaarige Hexe war, traute er sich nicht. Schließlich kannte er ihr Temperament.

Dann gab er sich mit klopfendem Herzen jedoch einen Ruck und platzierte seinen Arm auf der Rückenlehne hinter ihrem Kopf.

„Was ist los? Sonst bist du nicht so schüchtern?!", stellte seine Lieblingshexe fest.

Errötend druckste er herum. „Naja…du…ich…weißt du, ich hab Angst, eine…falsche Bewegung…zu machen und du dann aufspringst und mich anbrüllst."

Nun war es an ihr, wieder rot zu werden. „Tut mir leid, wenn du dich vor mir fürchtest. Das…ist nicht meine Absicht."

Er lachte leise. Sie hatte also nicht dagegen, dass er ihr den Arm umlegte? Umso besser. Also ließ er seinen Arm von der Lehne um ihre Schultern rutschen und zog sie dichter zu sich. Und Lily lehnte sich auch bereitwillig gegen ihn.

„Ist eigentlich viel schöner hier so allein zu sitzen als da unten auf der Feier Spaß zu haben, oder?", murmelte er leise in ihr Haar, was ihr einen Schauer über den Körper jagte.

„Ja!", hauchte sie, „viel gemütlicher." Wie zur Bestätigung rückte sie noch dichter zu ihm und er griff mit seiner rechten, freien Hand nach ihrer linken und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander.

Lily legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und drehte ihr Gesicht zu ihm. Im nächsten Moment war sie so unglaublich nah, dass er ihren Atem auf seinen Wangen spüren könnte. Er fühlte, wie seine Hände schwitzig wurden, sein Mageninhalt Achterbahn zu fahren begann und sein Herz schneller schlug als ein Nimbus fliegen konnte.

Einen Moment sahen sie sich in die Augen, ehe er die seinen Schloss. Sollte er es jetzt tatsächlich wagen? Wenn sie ihm nicht so nahe sein wollte, hätte sie sich sicher schon längst abgewandt, oder? Er handelte instinktiv, als er sich ihr näherte, sein Gesicht dem ihren nur noch näher brachte. Er spürte ihren hektischen Atem auf den Lippen, die Hitze ihrer Wangen übertrug sich auf die seinen.

„PRONGS? Bist du hier?", ertönte in der nächsten Sekunde meine Stimme und die beiden fuhren jäh auseinander.

„Ja, Pad, ich bin hier!", fauchte er ärgerlich.

Als ich sah, in welch eindeutiger Situation ich die beiden da wohl gestört haben musste, war das alles andere als angenehm. Vermutlich würde Prongs mir das bis zu seinem Lebensende übelnehmen und auch Evans sah nicht gerade erfreut über mein Erscheinen aus.

„Oh, ähm…ich stör' wohl. Ich…ähm…geh dann mal, Prongs. Erzähl' ich dir dann morgen. Oder…vermutlich weißt du es ja schon…und…ähm…ja, ich…", stotterte ich.

Seufzend erhob Prongs sich. Er sah alles andere als glücklich aus, aber offensichtlich fühlte er sich auch unbehaglich dabei, so mit Evans dort zu sitzen und von mir beobachtet zu werden, wenn er noch nicht offiziell mit ihr zusammen war. Wenn sie es denn überhaupt schon inoffiziell waren. „Merlin, hinter war ich noch in ihren ersten Kuss geplatzt. Und genau genommen, sind sie ja nicht mal dazu gekommen. Oh, verflucht", flüsterte ich mir selbst zu.

„Pad, was gibt's denn?"

„Was?" Fragend sah ich ihn an, bis es dann »Klick« machte und ich wieder wusste, weshalb ich eigentlich hergekommen war. „Ja, also erst einmal hat Schniefelus sich ziemlich schäbig Lily gegenüber verhalten, aber das nehme ich an, weißt du schon. Und dann…hat es da unten gerade ziemlich gefunkt!", erklärte ich und zog dabei suggestiv die Augenbrauen hoch.

Verständnislos starrten sowohl James als auch Lily, die ebenfalls aufgestanden war und sich zu uns gestellt hatte, mich an.

„Och, Leute! Steht doch nicht so auf der Leitung. Moony und Amy haben sich geküsst."

„Die beiden hast du also nicht unterbrochen?!", nuschelte Prongs und schaute errötend zu Lily, als er realisiert hatte, dass er seinen Gedanken ausgesprochen hatte.

Die wurde ebenfalls rot und ich lachte leicht. „Soso, ich hab euch also unterbrochen? Vielleicht sollte ich lieber wieder gehen und euch alleine lassen?!"

Ärgerlich blitzte Prongs mich an und ehe ich oder er etwas wagen konnten, schaltete sich Evans ein. „Ähm, nein, nicht nötig, Bla-…ähm Sirius, ich bin müde und wollte eh gerade ins Bett." Und ehe sie verschwand, war ich mir sicher zu sehen, wie sie vorsichtig Prongs' Hand berührte.

„Musste das jetzt sein?", fauchte James, als Lily verschwunden war. „Es war schon peinlich genug, als du genau in diesem Moment reingeplatzt bist. Da musstest du doch nicht auch noch dein dummes Maul aufmachen, oder?" Er war wütend, ganz offensichtlich.

Schuldbewusst senkte ich den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, Prongs, ehrlich. Aber ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass sie bei dir war. Es hat die Runde gemacht, was sich zwischen ihr und Schniefelus abgespielt hat und a dachte ich, geh ich zu dir und sag's dir. Vielleicht hättest du sie dann finden und trösten können. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass sie dir direkt in die Arme fliegt. Aber jetzt mal…ich mein, läuft da was zwischen euch?"

Er seufzte frustriert. „Nein, es läuft nichts zwischen uns. Vielleicht wäre etwas passiert, wenn du nicht…aber es bringt ja nichts, dir jetzt Vorwürfe zu machen."  
Ich seufzte ebenfalls. Verdammt! Da hatte ich ja mal wieder was verbockt!

_____________________________________________________________

tbc


	11. Kissin' Potter

**.-°Kissin' Potter°-.**

In dieser Nacht war für James an Schlafen nicht zu denken. Seine Gedanken kreisten nur um Lily und ihren Fast-Kuss. Bedeutete das, dass Lily ihn wesentlich mehr mochte als sie zugeben wollte? War sie bereit, eine Beziehung mit ihm einzugehen? Und vor allem, wie sollte er sich ihr gegenüber nun verhalten?

„Prongs, geh halt zu ihr rüber!", murrte ich, weil mir das ewige Gedrehe seinerseits mächtig auf den Sack ging. Wie sollte man dabei auch schlafen?

Lily ging es in dieser Nacht ähnlich. Während Amy immer wieder leise in ihrem Träumen »Remus« vor sich hin seufzte und Alice in Franks Pullover schlief, lag Lily wach in ihrem Himmelbett und starrte an die Decke. Spätestens an diesem Abend war ihr eines klargeworden: sie hatte sich in den attraktiven Jungen, mit dem schwarzen, wirren Haar verliebt. Und sie war auch bereit ihm das zu zeigen. Sie waren an diesem Abend recht weit gekommen und wenn ich nicht dazwischen geplatzt wäre, wer wusste schon, wie weit sie noch gegangen wären? Allerdings hatte sie keine Ahnung, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber nun verhalten sollte. Es würde sicherlich so eine gewisse peinliche Stille zwischen ihnen herrschen und sie wusste, dass sie nicht darauf hoffen konnte, dass James einen Schritt tat, denn schließlich hatte er ihr am Abend gesagt, was er für eine Angst hatte, einen Fehler zu machen. Mit ihren ewigen Abweisungen hatte sie ihn nicht nur verletzt, sondern auch unsicher gemacht. Zumindest im Umgang mit ihr und das bereute sie nun zutiefst.

*

Der nächste Tag, der Sonntag, verlief recht ruhig. James schlief lange in den Morgen hinein, weil er die halbe Nacht wachgewesen war und verpasste so das Frühstück. Ich saß mit Moony und Peter am Gryffindortisch und aß gemütlich, als Lily und Amy die große Halle betraten. Letztere kam natürlich gleich auf uns zu und drückte Moony, der sie schon fast mit Herzchen in den Augen erwartete, einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund. Musste Liebe schön sein! Wie gesagt, von sowas hatte ich nicht viel Ahnung!

Lily setzte sich mir gegenüber und wandte sich mit leicht gerötetem Gesicht an mich. „Wo ist Potter?"

„Potter?", fragte ich mit hochgezogener Braue. „Ich dachte, nach letzter Nacht wäre er James für dich?!"

Sie errötete noch mehr und sah dann ärgerlich aus. „Black! Bitte! Wieso ist er nicht beim Essen? Hat es…was…mit mir zu tun?"

Ich grinste und beschloss, sie etwas auf die Folter zu spannen. „Ja, das hat es."

Sie wurde augenblicklich weiß, glich schon fast unseren Gespenstern.

„Er hat die ganze Nacht deinetwegen wachgelegen und jetzt pennt er endlich und da haben wir es nicht übers Herz gebracht, ihn zu wecken."

Ihre Gesichtsfarbe wechselte wieder in das Rot und damit sah sie eindeutig lebendiger aus. Erleichtert schien sie schon fast. „Ähm…ja…ich…", stotterte sie und ich musterte sie belustigt. Soso, da hatte sich wohl jemand schwer verliebt.  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn du ihn gleich wecken gehst?", schlug ich vor, doch sie schüttelte nur schnell den Kopf. „Ähm…nein…ich…muss noch Hausaufgaben machen." Im selben Moment sprang sie auf und verließ die große Halle. Verwirrt sah ich ihr nach.

*  
Es war schon fast Mittag, als James endlich aufwachte. Er fühle sich einigermaßen und entschied sich, aufzustehen und mit den Hausaufgaben anzufangen.  
Er hatte sich gerade gewaschen und angezogen, als er die Stufen zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher hinunterstieg. Dort saß niemand anderes als Lily Evans über ihrem Verwandlungsbuch. James lächelte leicht in sich hinein. Sie war ja sowas von ehrgeizig!

„Guten Morgen, Miss Evans!", ertönte eine Stimme, bevor er hatte ansetzen können, seine rothaarige Lieblingshexe zu grüßen. In der Tür stand Professor Dumbledore und lächelte vergnügt.

„Oh, guten Morgen, Sir!"

„Ach, James, du bist auch schon wach?" Ein verschmitztes Grinsen umspielte seine Mundwinkel, als er den Blick zu seinem Schulsprecher wandern ließ.

Verlegen nickte dieser. „Ja. Ich konnte heute Nacht nicht so gut einschlafen."

Professor Dumbledore nickte. „Ich wollte eigentlich auch nur sagen, dass ihr beiden den Ball wirklich toll organisiert habt und eure Mitschüler wirklich zufrieden waren. Wir Lehrer natürlich auch. Das hätte ich euch ja gestern Abend schon gesagt, aber ihr wart ja nicht dort."

Nun erröteten beide schlagartig. „Nun ja, ähm…wir dachten, wir entfliehen dem Rummel ein wenig!", log James und warf schnell einen Blick zu Lily, die nur bestätigend nickte.

Dumbledore nickte erneut. „Ja, es kommen ja noch einige Bälle, die ihr organisieren müsst. Und auf dem Abschlussball habt ihr beide auf jeden Fall den Eröffnungstanz."

„Ich glaube, das kriegen wir hin!", lächelte James.

„Ja, das glaube ich auch. Nun, genießt euren freien Tag. Wir sehen uns spätestens nächste Woche auf dem Vertrauensschülertreffen." Damit schloss Dumbledore die Türe von außen.

„Na, machst du Hausaufgaben oder übst du?", fragte James sie direkt, damit nicht diese peinliche Stille zwischen ihnen entstand.

„Ich übe. Aber das klappt alles nicht. Du weißt doch, was ich für ein hoffnungsloser Fall in Verwandlung bin."

„Immer noch die Sache mit dem Bett?"

Sie nickte.

James lächelte. „Na, komm mal her." Vorsichtig griff er nach ihrer Hand und zog sie auf die Füße. Er merkte, dass sie leicht zitterte, aber darüber sah hinweg. Ihm selbst war viel zu schwindelig dazu. Sanft drehte er sie, sodass sie mit dem Rücken an ihm lehnte und warf ein Kissen auf den Boden. Dann legte er seine Hand um ihre, die den Zauberstab umschloss. Ihre Haut war so warf und zart.  
„So, jetzt helfe ich dir bei der Bewegung und du sprichst die Formel, ok?", flüsterte er in ihr Haar, sodass sich ihre Nackenhärchen aufstellten.

Schnell nickte sie nur, weil sie sich nicht sicher war, dass ihre Stimme fest gewesen wäre.

Keine Minute später stand ein großes Himmelbett in der Mitte des Raumes.

„Respekt, Lily!", lachte James, löste sich von ihr und setzte sich mittig auf das Bett. „Hast du gut hingekriegt!", lobte er.

Lächelnd kletterte sie zu ihm und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Danke. Mit deiner Hilfe krieg ich so ziemlich alles hin!", murmelte sie dann und senkte den Blick.

James schluckte. Sie war ja so unglaublich süß! Warum hatte er sich nicht schon im letzten Jahr so verhalten wie jetzt? Vielleicht wären sie dann schon längst glücklich miteinander.

„Lily!", hauchte er mit klopfendem Herzen.

Langsam sah sie zu ihm auf, in seine Augen, versank in ihnen. Im nächsten Moment beugte sie sich nach vorne und presste die Lippen auf die seinen und ließ sich dann fallen. James sank mit ihr in den Armen zurück.

Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl. Ihre Lippen schienen füreinander gemacht. So zärtlich, warm und weich. Sanft streichelte seine Zunge über ihre Lippen, bat um Einlass, den sie ihm auch gewährte. Unendlich leidenschaftlich verloren sie sich in diesem Kuss, wünschten sich, nie wieder voneinander getrennt zu werden. Dennoch löste sich James einen Augenblick später keuchend von ihr.

„Ich will doch nicht, dass du mir erstickst!", lächelte er und sie strahlte ihn an. Noch immer lag sie auf ihm, fuhr ihm sanft durchs Haar, während er zärtlich ihren Rücken streichelte.

„Ich liebe dich, Lily!", flüsterte er leise.

„Ich dich auch." Erneut beugte sie sich zu ihm, um ihre Lippen zu einem feurigen Kuss zusammenzuführen.

*  
Es war mucksmäuschenstill in der großen Halle, als Lily und James zum Mittagessen Hand in Hand dort erschienen. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen gehört. Alle starrten erst auf ihre ineinander verschlungenen Finger, dann abwechselnd auf ihre Gesichter, um dann schließlich einander anzustarren. Ein wenig hilflos sah Lily zu Prongs auf, der ebenso ein wenig verlegen schien. Dann jedoch gab er sich einen Ruck und führte sie zu seinen Freunden an den Gryffindortisch.

„Es hat also geschnackelt?", fragte ich, nachdem ich meinen ersten Schock überwunden hatte.

Verlegen nickte James und streichelte Lily unterm Tisch zärtlich mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken.

„Ihr seht süß zusammen aus!", lachte Amy leise. „Fast so süß, wie Remus und ich."

Der verdrehte nur die Augen und hauchte ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Zum nächsten Ball erscheint ihr also gemeinsam?", fragte dann auch noch Peter.

Seufzend nickte Lily. „Ja. Und jetzt lasst mich bitte essen. Ich hab schon nicht gefrühstückt und James auch nicht."

Bestätigend nickte er und als er sich dann runterbeugte und ihr einen sanften Kuss gab, tobte die Halle plötzlich. Die Mädchen kreischten oder kicherten, die Jungs grölten, aber das alles interessierte Lily und James nicht. Die küssten sich nur glücklich.«

______________________________________________________________


	12. Epilog

**.-°Epilog°-.**

»Die Geschichte ist schön, weißt du das, Sirius?«, meinte Harry leise.

Ich nickte lächelnd. Harry sah müde aus, schien fast einzuschlafen. »Ja, es war auch eine wunderschöne Zeit, damals. Und Lily und James waren füreinander geschaffen. Der Beweis sitzt hier gerade vor mir.«

Harry lächelte und gähnte. »Danke, Sirius! Danke, dass du es mir erzählt hast.«

»Kein Problem, Harry, immer wieder gerne.«

Wie viel Kraft es mich gekostet hatte, über die Zeiten und vor allem über Lily und James zu sprechen, musste der Junge ja nicht unbedingt wissen. Es reichte, wenn er wusste, dass seine Eltern niemals in Vergessenheit geraten würden. Dafür liebten wir sie alle viel zu sehr.

»Nun geh schlafen, Harry. Es ist spät und wenn ich mich nicht irre, hast du morgen ein wichtiges Spiel. Dein Vater hat nichts mehr gehasst als Spiele zu verlieren.«

Harry lachte müde. »Ja, da habe ich eindeutig was mit ihm gemeinsam. Gute Nacht, Pad, und danke nochmal.«

Und durch die Art und Weise, wie Harry »Pad« gesagt hatte, fühlte ich mich so sehr an James' Seite wie seit so langer Zeit nicht mehr. Der Schmerz würde wohl nie vorübergehen, aber viel wichtiger was es, Lily und James für immer im Gedächtnis und vor allem im Herzen zu behalten. Und das taten ich und auch Harry, der jetzt, noch einmal winkend, die Stufen zum Schlafsaal hochging, die James und ich einst Seite an Seite bestiegen hatten.

**.-° E N D E °-.**


End file.
